I Get This Feeling
by ClawAtHeart
Summary: Chloe moves into a new town her sophomore year of high school. She meets a girl named Beca Mitchell. The two quickly become friends, and Chloe slowly starts to fall for the brunette. Of course, not all good things last, and she has to move again. When the two meet up years later, and Beca is almost a different person, can they be friends again? Or can they be something more?
1. Ladybug

**OoOoOo= one or more days pass  
...= later in the day**

**Ladybug**

Chloe and her parents had to move a lot. And finally, in the summer before her sophomore year in high school, they were moving to a place where they could stay for more than a year. To say she was excited was an understatement. She could finally make a friend that she could keep.

They were moving the next day, and Chloe had everything ready for the morning- her clothes, her movies, CDs, and her baby. It wasn't an actual baby, but that's what Chloe called it. It was her saxophone. A lot of her band friends told her she looked more like a clarinet girl, and she was planning on picking a clarinet, but she fell in love (metaphorically) with her sax.

She had tried out many of the instrument choices, and she was pretty much set on the clarinet, but then she tried the saxophone. At first she couldn't get a sound to come out of it, but she was determined, so she kept trying. Finally, she made a sound come out, but she wasn't expecting it to be as loud as it was and it scared her. That's why she picked it, because it scared her. But she loved playing it, even if she wasn't that great.

At her new school, she'd have to go to summer band practice, which also excited her. This way she wouldn't come to school completely friendless... hopefully.

**OoOoOo**

Chloe drove to the band room for the first summer practice. Yeah, drove, one of the perks of being a summer baby and starting school later rather than earlier. She pulled up into the school's parking lot and parked. She sat in the car for a few moments. She saw other kids walking into the rehearsal space through the open garage. She took a deep breath, grabbed her case, got out of her car, and walked to the building.

There were so many kids in there, all hugging each other and talking about their summers. This was going to be a little harder than she thought. She walked over to a corner and sat down in one of the seats. No one paid any attention to her, probably because of the amount of people in the space. Suddenly a loud voice could be heard over all the talking. It was the marching band director, Mr. Brooks. She had spoken to him a few days after she moved in, and he set her up with all the music they'd be using, and sent her to another director to get her uniform fitted.

"Okay, listen up. We're going into sectionals for a half hour, and then we'll meet back here for full band. After that, we'll go out and practice fundamentals." He began listing off where everyone needed to go. Chloe was listening for her section to be called. But none came. He listed flutes and clarinets, low brass, low woodwinds, trumpets, horns, and percussion. She heard a kid call out.

"What about us, Brooks?"

"Oh, right. Saxes, you'll be with me outside." She heard a few people groan, probably because it was 'hot'. If they were back were Chloe moved from, they'd know hot, and this wasn't even close. "Alright, guys, let's get a move on it!" Everyone began shuffling around, grabbing their instruments and heading to the practice areas. Chloe found someone who had a sax case and followed him outside.

Outside, the director was facing all the kids, and, of course, Chloe didn't think to grab a stand. She did a mental face palm and stood a little to the side to get out her instrument. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a very petite brunette trying to sneak her way past the director. Chloe cocked an eyebrow, and turned to finish constructing the pieces to her saxophone. She finished just in time to see the short brunette fumble with her stand and drop it. The director turned around and looked at her.

"You're late Ms. Mitchell."

"Yeah, sorry," the brunette said. "I, uh, I had to walk to practice today."

"That's alright." Mr. Brooks said. He turned back and looked at Chloe. "Ah, yes, I forgot to mention, we have a new player joining us this year. Everyone this is Chloe Beale. She moved here from..."

"Florida." Chloe finished. Everyone made some noise of greeting, and then the director started explaining things about the music they were about to play. The girl from earlier walked up to Chloe.

"Uh, hi. You don't have a stand, and I do. Wanna double up?" She said.

"Sure." Chloe smiled. The brunette set the stand in front of them and turned to get out her instrument. Once she was done, she turned around and set her music next to Chloe's. Chloe gave her a questioning look.

"Mine has stuff written on it." She explained.

"Oh... I'm Chloe by the way."

"I heard." The girl said. She chuckled at the face Chloe made. "I'm Beca. Beca Mitchell." She said while holding out her hand. Chloe took it.

"Nice to meet you, Beca."

"You too, Chloe." Beca smiled.

**...**

"Brace yourself, the piccolos are coming." Beca said out of the corner of her mouth during a rest.

"What?" Chloe replied quietly. Beca smirked at her. Suddenly, an awful screeching noise could be heard, and the director stopped the band to work on that section. "Oh... the piccolos." Chloe said, and Beca nodded.

"The piccolos." She said in a tone that could only be described a scholar-y. Chloe laughed at the girl. "Quiet down, he'll hear you."

"Right, sorry." Chloe said.

"It's cool," Beca said. "Hey, why is the clarinet section so big?"

"I don't know, why?" Chloe asked. Beca chuckled to herself.

"It increases the odds one of them will play the right note." Chloe smiled at her and let out a little laugh.

"That wasn't even that funny." She said.

"Oh really. I'd like to see you try to come up with a joke, Beale."

"Okay, _Mitchell_," Chloe said. "How do you know when an alto is at your door?"

"I don't know, how?"

"They forgot their key and where to come in." She said while holding her hand out for a five. Beca rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to the director. She did, however, glance at Chloe who noticed the faint smile on her lips.

**...**

"Don't move! No talking!" One of the more strict directors said. They were outside practicing fundamentals, and everyone had their hands up as if they were holding am instrument. Beca was standing next to Chloe snickering at a comment she made. Chloe was fighting to keep her smile down when a ladybug landed on her hand. Chloe made a faint squeaking noise, and Beca turned and saw the bug. Chloe made to flick off the ladybug, but the strict director happened to walk by. "I said no moving." He said briskly.

"Sorry." Chloe said.

"No talking!" He said. Chloe bit her lip, and the man stayed in front of her for the last ten minutes of rehearsal, as did the bug.

After they all went inside and the director dismissed them, Beca walked up to Chloe as she finished putting her sax on a shelf.

"Hey, bug." She greeted. Chloe made a face at her. "Okay, sorry. Hey, Chloe."

"Hi, Beca." Chloe smiled.

"So, when are your parents getting here?"

"Oh, I have a car."

"You do?"

"Yeah," Chloe said. "When are your parents getting here?" Beca stiffened.

"Oh, I'm, uh, I'm walking." She said.

"How far do you have to go?" Chloe asked.

"Just a few miles." Beca answered.

"Just a few miles?" Chloe said incredulously. "Come on, I'll give you a ride."

"No thanks, I wouldn't want to impose." Beca said.

"Nonsense. I'm not going to let you walk miles by yourself. Besides, you're my friend." Chloe said. Beca gave her a thoughtful look.

"Okay." She said after a moment.

"Great! Come on!" Chloe said. She grabbed Beca by the hand and pulled her to the car. Beca tensed at the touch, but Chloe paid no attention. They got to her red Volkswagen beetle, and she heard Beca let out a gasp.

"You even have a ladybug car! I'm definitely calling you bug now." She smirked.

"You call me bug, and I call you shorty." Chloe said while unlocking the doors. Beca winked at her and stepped in the car. Chloe shook her head and got inside. She started up the car and looked at Beca.

"Oh, can we put the top down? Please?" She pouted. Chloe laughed at the short brunette.

"Yeah, we can put the top down." Chloe said. She pushed the button, and the top went down; the she rolled down the windows. "Alright, so, where am I going?"

Beca gave her directions, and soon, Chloe was pulling up into the driveway of a nice two-story house. Beca got out of the car and Chloe followed her. As Beca got to the front of the car, Chloe grabbed her by the hands, and pulled her closer.

"I'm really glad I met you today," she said. "I think we're going to be fast friends." Beca smiled at her.

"Well, you are pretty saxy, so..." she said while winking. Chloe laughed and pulled the brunette into a hug. At first, Beca tensed, but after a second, she relaxed into the hug. Chloe smiled and pulled away. "I'll see ya in a couple days, yeah?" Beca asked.

"Yeah." Chloe said. Beca smiled and waved, then headed for her door. "Oh, Beca, wait!" Chloe called. Beca stopped and turned around.

"Yeah?"

"Let me see your phone." Choe said. Beca pulled out her phone and walked over to her; then she unlocked the screen and handed it to Chloe. Chloe took the phone, put in her number, sent herself a text, and handed it back to Beca. "There, now we have each other's numbers." Chloe explained. Beca smiled and headed back towards her house.

"Bye, Chlo." She said. Chlo... she could get used to that name.

"Bye, Beca." Chloe walked back to her car and drove home with a large smile etching her features. She was going to like this town.

**_XXXXX_**

**A/N: Just in case you're wondering, this is not a high school AU. I will be moving away from it. In the summary, Chloe has to move and she and Beca met years later, and that will happen, I just don't know how yet. Which is why I'm asking for suggestions. I have three ideas so far:**

**1) Something to do with chasing an escaped dog**  
**2) Random coffee shop(?) encounter**  
**3) College**

**Those were listed in my favorite to least favorite order. If you've got another suggestion, or you like one of mine, let me know. You can leave a review, PM me, or talk to me on Tumblr. I'm puckelltine  
**


	2. Paradise

**Paradise**

Chloe and Beca were in Chloe's room studying- well, at least Chloe was. Beca never really studied. She just sat on Chloe's laptop looking at God knows what. But Chloe didn't mind, she liked spending time with the brunette.

"Hey Chloe?"

"Yeah?"

"Sometimes, when I close my eyes," Beca paused. She leaned in as if sharing a secret, and then whispered, "I can't see." Chloe, keeping her face as straight as possible, leaned in even closer.

"And sometimes, when people say something funny, I laugh." She whispered. The two sat that way, not moving, staring into each other's eyes in a silent competition to see who could last the longest. Beca's face was completely serious, and Chloe could feel the blood rushing to her cheeks. She bit the inside of her mouth to keep the laughter in. It was to no avail, however, because soon she couldn't hold it in any longer and began laughing hysterically. Beca smirked at her.

"You're such a dork."

"But you love me anyway." Chloe said with a smile.

"That I do, Bug." Beca said. Chloe tried to ignore the tingly feeling in her stomach at the brunette's words. She turned back to her notes and let out a sigh. All the desire she had to work quickly dissipated when she and Beca began joking around. "Can we not study tonight?"

"I was already not studying."

"Great! What d'you wanna do? We can watch a movie, I have tons." Chloe said. Beca frowned.

"I don't like movies." She said.

"Why?"

"Well, they're too predictable. The guy gets the girl, the underdogs win, and the killer kills everyone except the virgin." Beca explained.

"I see your point. We can make fun of people on the internet?" Chloe suggested. Beca gave her an unreadable look.

"Thanks." She said.

"For what?" Chloe asked.

"For not telling me I just haven't seen the right movie." Beca said while looking fondly at Chloe.

"That's because the real reason is that you haven't watched one with me yet." Chloe smiled.

"Yet?" Beca asked.

"Well you never answered my question; you just said you didn't like movies." Chloe explained.

"Fine, but I'm picking the movie." Beca said. Chloe beamed brightly and pulled the brunette in for a hug. Beca tensed up and tried to move away.

"I'm not letting go until you hug me back."

"Chloe," the brunette pouted. Chloe smiled and sighed happily. Beca rolled her eyes but eventually hugged Chloe back.

"See, that wasn't too bad."

"You're lucky you're you." Beca said.

"And why is that?" Chloe asked.

"Because if it were anyone else, they'd be on the ground right now."

"That's kinky."

"Not like that you perv!"

"It's okay, I get it." Chloe winked. The brunette punched her lightly and snatched the laptop away to look for a movie.

Chloe watched her; lately every time she thought about her best friend, she couldn't keep the goofy grin or this tingling sensation from arising. Whenever the brunette did or said something, Chloe got these butterflies in her stomach that just wouldn't go away. She told herself it's just because this was the first time she could open up and not have to worry about moving away a week later, but deep down inside, she knew the real reason behind her feelings- she just wasn't ready to face them.

**OoOoOo**

It was Tuesday night at six o'clock and Beca still wasn't at practice. She told Chloe she'd be there after school. Chloe pulled out her phone and sent Beca a quick text.

_Where are you? Practice is starting_

Chloe tightened her shoes and ran out to the field to get into position. As they did the warm up the role checker on her side of the field came by. She checked off Chloe's name and then turned to her.

"Where's Beca?" She asked. Chloe still hadn't gotten a message from Beca, so she had to come up with an excuse- skipping practice without an acceptable excuse could put a dent in your grade.

"Oh she, uh, got really sick after school today. I think it was the tuna she had at lunch." Chloe lied. The girl nodded and wrote sick next to Beca's name before moving on.

After an hour had past and they got a five minute water break, Chloe pulled out her phone; still no message from Beca, so she sent another text.

_Are you ok? I'm getting kinda worried_

Chloe put her phone away and took a swig from her bottle before heading back to her set position.

The rest of practice ticked by incredibly slow and Chloe still had no answering text from Beca. Once they were dismissed, Chloe ran back to the band room and put everything away. She quickly got in her car and drove to Beca's house.

**...**

She pulled into Beca's driveway- most of the lights were on, so they were obviously home. She exited her car and walked up to Beca's front door. She and Beca had been friends for almost three months, but Chloe had never been inside the brunette's house.

As she neared the door, she could faintly hear the sounds of arguing. She frowned and continued walking. She got to the door and rang the bell. The arguing came to an abrupt stop, and Chloe waited. After a few moments, a woman answered the door. She was short just like Beca, and had the same hair; but her eyes were a light brown while Beca's were a beautiful navy blue. The woman gave her a questioning look.

"Can I help you?" The woman asked.

"Um, hi, I'm Chloe." The woman's smile vanished, and a small smile took its place.

"Beca's told me a lot about you. I'm Jennifer, Beca's mom." She said holding out a hand. Chloe took it and shook.

"Is Beca here?"

"Yeah, come on in." Beca's mom said. Chloe followed her into the house. She looked to her left and saw a man standing in the kitchen- Beca's dad probably. He was sporting a nasty scowl, and his face was red. Chloe quickly looked away when Jennifer spoke again. "She's in her room. Upstairs, second door on the left." She said.

"Thank you." Chloe smiled as she headed up the stairs. She walked down the hallway until she got to Beca's door. She stopped when she was there and debated whether or not she should just walk in or knock. She decided on the latter and knocked twice. She didn't get an answer, so she knocked again; nothing. Sighing, Chloe opened the door. She stepped and saw that Beca was hunched over her computer.

"Go away." She said; Chloe frowned.

"Are you okay?" Chloe asked carefully as she took a few steps forward. Beca slowly turned around in her chair.

"Chloe?" She said weakly. Her eyes were red, and Chloe could see a trail of tears on her cheek. The sight broke Chloe's heart. She had never seen the brunette so broken and weak.

"Oh, Becs." She said while lunging forward to envelop Beca in a tight embrace. She wrapped her arms around her, and the brunette didn't tense up or pull away; instead she leaned heavily into Chloe's arms.

Chloe could feel Beca shaking in her arms, and she rubbed her back and ran her fingers the brunette's hair to comfort her. Beca's grasp was clingy and desperate, and Chloe held her tighter. As Beca continued to cry, Chloe had an idea and began to sing- it always worked for her.

"When she was just a girl, she expected the world, but it flew away from her reach, so she ran away in her sleep, and dreamed of para, para, paradise. Para, para, paradise. Para, para, paradise, every time she closed her eyes..." As Beca's sobs were replaced by rapid intakes of breath, Chloe hummed the rest of the song and continued stroking the brunette's hair. Beca pulled away and looked at Chloe who reached out to wipe away the tears.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Chloe asked carefully. Beca slowly shook her head. "Okay." Chloe said and Beca looked at her weirdly. "What?" Instead of answering, the brunette flew back into Chloe's arms. It was the first time Beca had ever initiated contact, and Chloe smiled down fondly at her short friend. After a moment, Beca moved out of the embrace.

"I'm glad I met you."

"I'm glad I met you too, Becs."

**OoOoOo**

"I get the window seat!" Beca called as she and Chloe hauled there things on the bus. It was one of the playoff games that was on the other side of the state, and they were playing the team that has won for the past five years.

"You always get the window seat, and this is our last game." Chloe pouted as she sat next to Beca. The brunette laughed at Chloe's pouting face.

"Fine." She said while standing back up. Chloe smiled happily and let Beca out of the seat before sliding to the window seat. Once Beca was seated next to her, Chloe pulled up the big gym bag she brought with her. Since the game was so far away, they were going as a pep band, so they had more room and didn't have to where their uniforms. She unzipped the bag and pulled out her blanket, pillow, and her laptop.

"You brought your laptop?!" Beca said incredulously as the bus began moving.

"Yes, it has my movies." Chloe said.

"What if someone steals it?"

"I'm going to hide it."

"No, we're going to ask one of the band parents who are driving to lock it tightly in their car." Beca said.

"I didn't think of that." Chloe said while nudging Beca's shoulder.

"Well, it's a good thing you have me then." The brunette said.

"It is." Chloe smiled.

**...**

After the game was over, everyone piled into the bus, and after a few minutes, they were on the road. It was surprisingly quiet. They lost the game, but that usually didn't stop the girls in the back from singing loud church songs, or yelling at people to put up the windows because they were cold. The last time they were on the bus, nobody would shut up, and eventually the whole bus was yelling at each other. Chloe liked the change.

After thirty minutes of Beca and Chloe trying to get comfortable but failing miserably, both girls gave up and sat straight up. Every time they rode the bus this was a problem. They had tried sitting back to back and leaning on each other, sitting backwards, and at one point Beca curled up into a little ball by the window and fell asleep.

"What if I lay on the floor?" Beca asked quietly.

"That would work, if you didn't mind sleeping on the floor." Chloe said.

"I don't. Move your bag real quick." Chloe pulled her bag up, and Beca moved to get on the floor; she stopped when Chloe shined a light on the floor.

"What?" Chloe asked.

"Why is the floor wet?"

"I don't know. I can put a blanket over it." Chloe said.

"Ew, no."

"Oh my God, we finally find a way to get comfortable and the floor ruins it!" Chloe exclaimed quietly. Beca sighed and sat back in the seat. Chloe readjusted her pillow and leaned against the hard window, and Beca looked around her.

"Chloe, I think I've got it!" The brunette said.

"Got what?"

"A way for us both to lie down."

"Shoot."

"Okay," Beca said as she stretched her legs out into the isle. "You put your legs over mine."

"Okay," Chloe said as she moved her legs.

"Um, now you can lie down on the seat, and I can use you as a pillow. If you're okay with me laying on you that is." Beca said; Chloe put her pillow on the seat and laid down on it.

"Go ahead. I won't try anything." Chloe teased. Beca put her pillow on Chloe's stomach, and slowly laid her head on it.

**…**

Chloe woke up with a warm feeling on her stomach. Smiling, she opened her eyes and saw that Beca was still asleep on her stomach. The brunette's arms were snaked around Chloe's waist, and the pillow Beca was using lay discarded on the floor. She was cute when she was asleep. She watched the brunette a few moments more before falling back into a comfortable sleep.

**XXXXX**

**A/N: Sorry about the long wait! I kept scrapping this chapter because I couldn't get the first scene right. The feedback I got from the first chapter was aca-awesome! You guys rock! Thank all of you very very much! I've decided to put sneak peaks to each chapter on Tumblr, so if you want in on that I'm puckelltine  
**

**I'd like to thank all of you who told me which of my three meets you liked, or gave me a different idea. All of the different ideas were great, but there was one that I really liked and that's the one I'll be using. To keep it a surprise, I'm not going to thank that reviewer specifically until I get to that chapter. And, since a lot of you liked the dog idea (and I think it's too cute to pass up), I will be adding that in here, except it won't be how Beca and Chloe meet.**

**On a side note, everything that happened on the bus in this chapter actually happened to me, except the sleeping part, we did use the floor. My band buddy and I were at a point where we just didn't care anymore, we just wanted to sleep. **


	3. Time to Say Goodbye

**__Time to Say Goodbye  
**

Chloe was finishing up her Algebra homework when she got a message from Beca.

_They're fighting again_

She read the message and quickly sent back a reply.

_Want me to come over?_

_Yes_

**...**

Beca was waiting for Chloe outside, and Chloe just stopped in front of her house. She watched as the brunette wiped her face with her arm and walked towards the car. She got in the passenger's seat and stared straight ahead.

"You okay?" Chloe asked even though she already knew the answer. Beca turned her head and stared at Chloe for a while. Then, she slowly shook her head. Chloe took the brunette's hand in hers and squeezed it lightly. Beca gave her a little squeeze back and smiled in gratitude. Chloe returned the smile and began driving; one hand on the wheel and one holding Beca's.

"Where are we going?" Beca asked after awhile; her voice a little raspy.

"Ice cream!" Chloe exclaimed.

"It's the middle of winter." Beca said.

"All the more reason to go."

"Why is that?"

"The line will be shorter."

"There won't be a line."

"Exactly. It's perfectly logical." Chloe said with a smile. Beca let out a little chuckle.

"Whatever you say, Beale." She said. Chloe smiled brightly and continued driving.

They got to the little ice cream shop, and both ordered their favorite type of ice cream. They sat across from each other and Chloe watched as Beca began eating her cone.

"If you were stuck on an island, what three things would you bring?" Chloe asked suddenly. Beca stopped eating and looked up at her. She turned her head sideways and thought for a moment.

"Duct tape, a machete, and... a lighter." She said.

"Why those three?"

"The lighter so I could make a huge fire for ships and planes to see the smoke. If that didn't work, I could use the other two to build a raft." Beca said.

"Smart." Chloe said.

"I've got one for you. You're stranded on an island with nine other people. Who would you want them to be?"

"Can they be fictional characters?" Chloe asked.

"Sure." Beca said. Chloe thought for a moment.

"Katniss, Peeta, and Gale from the _Hunger Games_. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, and Ginny from _Harry Potter_. And you."

"Me? Why me?" Beca asked.

"You're my best friend." Chloe smiled.  
**  
...**

Chloe was driving Beca home when a very familiar song came on the radio. She bobbed her head to the beat while Beca looked at her incredulously.

"Oh my God." She said.

"You have to sing this with me Beca!" Chloe exclaimed. Beca shook her head as Chloe began to sing. "You're insecure, don't know what for. You're turnin heads when you walk through the door."

"Why am I friends with you?"

"Don't need make up, to cover up, being the way that you are is enough." Chloe sang. "Come on, Becs!"

"No."

"Everyone else in the room can see it, everyone else but you." Chloe pulled up to a stop light and turned to Beca. "Baby you light up my world like nobody else, the way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed, but when you smile at the ground, it ain't hard to tell- you don't know, oh, you don't know your beautiful!" She belted. Beca chuckled at her, and Chloe hoped she'd sing the next part with her. She got her wish.

"If only you saw what I could see, you'd understand why I want you so desperately. Right now I'm lookin at you and I can't believe you don't know," Beca sang. Chloe smiled, she had no idea the brunette could sing that well. She joined in with Beca.

"You don't know you're beautiful-oh, that's what makes you beautiful!" They sang. Chloe stopped and let Beca sing the next part by herself.

"So c-come on, you got it wrong! To prove I'm right I put it in a so-ong. I don't why you're being shy, and turn away when I look into your e-eyes." Beca sang; Chloe took the next part.

"Everyone else in the room can see it, everyone else but you."

"Baby you light up my world like nobody else," they sang together. "The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed, but when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell- you don't know, oh, you don't know you're beautiful!" They continued singing the song until it was over. She pulled into Beca's driveway and turned to the brunette.

"I didn't know you could sing that well." She said.

"I'm full of surprises." Beca said as they both got out of the car.

"That you are." Chloe smiled. "Once we're old enough, I'm so taking you to a karaoke bar." Beca laughed.

"I'm going to hold you to that."

"You better." Chloe said. They stood in front of her car for a moment before Beca pulled Chloe into a hug. Yeah, _Beca_ pulled _Chloe _into a hug.

"Thank you." She said.

"You're welcome." They stood that way for awhile, neither making a move to let go.

"I should go inside." Beca said even though she still hadn't let go.

"You'll have to let go of me first." Chloe laughed.

"Right." Beca said as she stepped back. Chloe ignored the cold feeling she got when Beca let go. "See ya later, Chlo."

"See ya, Becs." She said as she got into her car. She sat there for a moment, pondering exactly what she was feeling. Sighing, she put the car in reverse and headed home.

**...**

Chloe shut the door behind her, and walked into the kitchen. Her parents were sitting at the table- her dad was holding her mom's hands and they had gloomy expressions on their faces.

"Is everything okay?" Chloe asked carefully. Her parents looked up at her, and her dad spoke.

"They're taking Nana out of the nursing home in a few weeks. We're going to have to go up to Colorado in a few weeks to take care of her." He said.

"How long will we be there?" Chloe asked while trying to keep her voice from breaking.

"We don't know," her mom said. "It could be a few months or a few years." Chloe felt her eyes well up with tears and she quickly excused herself and ran up to her room.

She collapsed on her bed and sobbed, sobbed for her grandma's sake, but mostly because she'd have to move. She thought she'd be able to make friends and never have to leave until college, but people were right when they said "all good things come to an end" because right then, everything good she had since moving to this town was being ripped away from her.

**OoOoOo**

Chloe had called Beca to tell her the news the day after she found out for herself, and the brunette insisted they did something together before she had to leave. Beca wanted to keep it a secret, so she wouldn't tell Chloe where they were going; which made it extremely difficult because Beca had to give directions from the passenger's seat.

"Okay, turn left here; then after the next two turns take a right and we'll be there." Beca said. Chloe nodded and continued driving. She took the right and upon seeing the building, she smiled.

"_Ihop_, Beca, really?"

"You love _Ihop_." Beca said.

"Well, yeah, but you can't have pancakes for dinner."

"Says who?"

"Me."

"And I say pancakes make a great dinner." Beca said as they got out of the car. Chloe smiled and followed her friend inside the restaurant. They sat down in a booth and began looking at the menus. The waitress came by to take their drink orders, and before Chloe could say anything, Beca ordered them both a glass of chocolate milk. Chloe stuck her tongue out at the brunette. Beca rolled her eyes and looked back at the menu. It wasn't long until the waitress came back.

"Have you decided yet?" She asked. Beca sent Chloe a questioning look, and she nodded back to her.

"Yeah, even though I'm not twelve and under, can I still get a funny face pancake?" Beca asked. The waitress gave her a weird look.

"No." She said. Beca mouthed an "oh" and looked back at her menu. Once she had found something, she looked back up.

"I'll just have the chocolate chocolate chip pancakes then." She said. The waitress nodded and wrote it on her note pad.

"And you?" She said to Chloe.

"I'd like the strawberry shortcake pancakes." Chloe said with a smile. The waitress nodded and wrote her order down as well.

"Should be out soon." She said. Once the girl was out of ear-shot, Beca looked at Chloe.

"She lied. I've had the funny face here before even though I was over twelve." She pouted and Chloe laughed at her. "It's not funny! I really wanted one!"

"The chocolate chocolate chip is the exact same, it just doesn't have the face." Chloe reasoned; Beca stuck her tongue out at her and Chloe just laughed more.

"Stop laughing!" Beca said even though she was getting red in the face herself.

"You're cute when you're angry." Chloe said.

"I'm not cute." Beca pouted again.

"No, you're pretty cute." Chloe smiled.

**…**

It wasn't long before both girls' food was out. Beca had practically sunk her pancakes in strawberry syrup. It was good, though. Chloe had taken a good chunk out of it with her own fork- much to Beca's displeasure. Even though they were both talking and laughing, Chloe could tell Beca was sad.

"What's wrong, Beca?" Chloe asked. Beca stopped eating.

"Nothing." She said.

"You're not a very good liar. Just tell me what's up, please." Chloe said as she put her hand over Beca's. The brunette put her fork down and looked thoughtfully at Chloe.

"It's just… I'm going to miss you." She said. Chloe took Beca's hand in hers and squeezed it.

"We'll still talk." She said. Beca looked at her sadly.

"That's what they always say."

"I will talk to you every day; you're not getting rid of me that easily, Becs." She said; Beca smiled at her.

"I'm sorry; I've just ruined this whole night." She said.

"No you haven't," Chloe said. "You needed to get that off your chest."

"I guess. And we're done talking about this now, I'm going to make this night super fun and enjoyable." Beca said; Chloe smiled and let go of her hand. She was going to miss Beca too.

**OoOoOo**

Chloe and her parents were almost done loading everything into their truck. It was finally the dreaded day that she would have to leave this town for good. She was trying extremely hard not to cry when a blue truck parked next to her house. She smiled sadly when she saw the petite brunette in the passenger's seat get out. Beca walked up to her with something behind her back.

"Hey, Chlo." She said.

"Hey."

"I, uh, I got something for you."

"You didn't have to, Becs."

"I wanted to. Close your eyes." Beca said. Chloe did as she was told and heard Beca shuffling in front of her. "Okay, you can open them now." Chloe opened her eyes and gasped at what the brunette held before her.

"It's beautiful, Becs. Where'd you get it?" Chloe asked as she took the silver box from Beca's outstretched hands. She took out the necklace- it was simple, but it meant so much to Chloe. It had a silver chain that was holding a silver alto saxophone at the bottom.

"I found it online. I thought you'd like it."

"I love it!" Chloe exclaimed. Then, she looked at Beca, and asked nervously, "Will you put it on me?"

"Uh, sure." The brunette said. Chloe handed her the necklace and turned around. She felt Beca move her hair out of the way and bring the necklace around her. She fumbled with the clasp, but eventually got it. Chloe took the saxophone and held it in her palm; she turned the Beca and beamed.

"Thank you." She said genuinely. Beca smiled at her.

"Chloe, it's almost time to go. We don't want to miss our plane." She heard her dad call to her. She turned to Beca and smiled sadly.

"I guess this is it." Beca said.

"For now." Chloe finished as she pulled Beca in for a hug. After a few seconds, she pulled away. "Bye, Becs." She said sadly.

"Goodbye, Chloe." The brunette said. Chloe turned to leave and struggled to keep the tears from falling down her face. She got close to the truck before she heard Beca call out to her. "Chlo, wait!" She turned around and saw the brunette running toward her. She threw herself into Chloe's arms in a bone-crushing embrace. They stayed that way for awhile before Chloe spoke.

"I've got to go now. I will talk to you, Beca. I promise." She said while choking back tears.

"I'm going to miss you so much." Beca said into her shoulder.

"I'm going to miss you too, Becs." They pulled away from each other, and Chloe put on a brave face. "Goodbye, Beca." She said.

"Bye, Chloe." She heard the brunette say. She walked to her truck and opened the door. She turned back to Beca before getting in and sent her a small wave. She got in the back, and turned to look behind her as the truck pulled away. She could see Beca wiping tears off her face. She tried not to cry, but once the flood gates were open; there was no stopping the tears from free falling. She cried loudly, and her mother reached back and grabbed her hand in comfort. It didn't do much for her, though; she wasn't ready to lose Beca.

**XXXXX**

**A/N: Hey guys! I hope you don't hate me… The next chapter (or two) will be in Beca's point of view. It's finally spring break, so I'll actually have time to do things (like write)! Yay! If you want to know what the necklace looks like, just look up 'alto sax necklace' in Google images.  
**

**See ya next chapter! :)**


	4. When I'm Gone

**When I'm Gone**

When Chloe moved, Beca hardly did anything for days. How was she supposed to cope without Chloe. Sure, she hadn't even known the girl for a year, but when you meet someone like Chloe, you can't help but fall in love with them. Yeah, fall in love. Beca knew she had a crush on her best friend, and all it took was her moving thousands of miles away for Beca to realize that what she felt was way more complicated than that.

She and Chloe talked almost every day, but as the months ticked by, their conversations became less and less. Beca was sad, obviously, but she knew that Chloe had a lot on her plate. Things would be better over the summer.

But, Beca was wrong. At first, everything was normal, but when the fateful day of her father's walking out, everything changed. It was relatively cool for summer- great day physically, but emotionally, not so much. Beca walked through the front door, and the house very quiet.

"Mom? Dad?" She called out. She didn't get an answer, so she assumed they were out. She walked into the kitchen, and that's when she saw her mom. She had this stony look on her face, and she was holding a glass of wine. "Mom? Are you okay?" Beca asked. Her mom looked up at her.

"He left." She said.

"What? Who?" Beca asked. She feared she already knew who her mom was talking about, but she asked anyway, just to check.

"Your dad. I caught on to his act, and I confronted him about it. He left to be with his whore." She said angrily. Beca was taken aback by her mother's language. Not knowing what else to do, Beca ran up to her room and pulled out her phone to call Chloe.

One ring; no answer. Two rings; no answer. Three rings; still no answer.

"Hi, this is Chl-"

"Oh, Chlo, thank God! I really needed to talk to you." Beca said.

"-ease leave message, and I'll get back to you." _Shit_.

_Beep_

"Hi, Chlo. This is Beca, but I guess you probably know that. Um, I just, I really need someone to talk to, and you're the only person who I can tell this to. So just, uh, call me back please." Beca choked on the last few words. She was not going to cry.

Not going to cry.

Not going to cry.

_Screw it._

**OoOoOo  
**  
Beca was sitting on a park bench when she felt her phone vibrate. She grabbed it out of her pocket; it was Chloe. She pressed 'accept'.

"Hello?"

"Beca! I'm so sorry! Things were just really busy, and I forgot-" _she forgot?_ "To call you back, and I feel really, really bad about it."

"It's okay." _No it's not._

"Okay. So, are you okay, you seemed pretty upset in your message."

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine." _No you're not_. "It was stupid, I, uh, I thought that I ran over a dog and killed it, but it was fine." She lied.

"I didn't know you liked animals." Chloe said.

"Yeah, well, I'm full of surprises... Listen, Chloe, I'm really busy at the moment, so I can't really talk right now." Beca lied again.

"Oh, okay. Bye, Becs."

"Bye, Chloe." Beca said before hanging up. Chloe forgot about her? Beca could feel her face getting warm. She was not going to cry.

Not going to cry.

Not going to cry.

**OoOoOo**

Foreclosure.

That was sign in front of her house now. Her mom lost her job a few weeks ago, and her dad's job made most of the money anyway. Beca took a job at one of the local diners to help out, but that still wasn't enough. She and her mom were set to move out of the house in a few days. They were moving to an apartment complex a few miles away.

Her mom kept looking for jobs, and Beca kept working at the diner. It was all too much. She had completely lost contact with Chloe, who still had no idea what was going on, and she had to sell her saxophone. Everything she loved was gone like that- all because of her father. If he ever bothered to come around again, Beca wouldn't be too happy.

**OoOoOo**

The apartment Beca and her mom lived in wasn't bad at all. Their neighbor, Susan, was a very nice woman. She paid Beca to dog sit her bull mastiff (yeah, little old lady, huge dog), Maggie, she helped her mom find a job, and she gave Beca some very useful advice. She told her one day when Beca was trying to find classes that would get her a high-paying job in the future that "The money wasn't what mattered, it was the happiness."

Beca took her words to heart. She thought for a few days about what made her happy- animals (only because of Maggie) and music. Then, she just needed to figure out how to apply those to her future.

Who would have thought Beca Mitchell would be thinking about college and looking into what she could do as an adult? Not even Beca herself, but something changed about her. She didn't know when, and she couldn't exactly pin point why, but it happened.

She still didn't know what exactly she'd do for a living until about halfway through her first semester as an eleventh grader. It was when she was dog sitting Maggie. The dog just stopped moving. Beca couldn't get the dog to move, and she certainly couldn't carry her, so she called the vet.

She described to the vet what happened to the dog, and he took her step by step through a procedure while another vet made their way over. The dog made it out okay, and Beca was extremely happy; she had grown to love big dog.

And that's when it hit her- she would be a vet. It would be hard, yeah, but she loved animals, and now she loved to help them. With the help of her school counselor, she took all the right classes, and she studied hard.

**OoOoOo**

_Ten years later..._

It was a Saturday, and Beca was on her way to the animal shelter. She volunteers there on the weekends with her friend, Jesse. Sometimes, she would even go with them to rescue dogs and other animals. She truly loved her life at the moment.

Every morning, she would work out at the local gym for an hour, then, she'd head to work. After work she would occasionally go out with a few of her co-workers and Jesse, and then she'd head home to her best friend, Sam. He was an Australian Sheppard that Beca had rescued a few years ago, and she loved the dog. Something just felt missing though, and she couldn't place her finger on it.

She opened the door to the shelter, completely oblivious to Jesse yelling at her not to come in. She finally realized what the problem was when a dog raced passed her and out of the door.

"Shit!" She and Jesse exclaimed simultaneously. They both ran outside after the dog. It was still pretty early in the morning, but there was always a chance the dog could get run over.

This was one of those moments when Beca was glad she worked out regularly because, _damn_, this dog could run. The dog ran in front of the coffee shop just as someone was coming out of the door, but Beca didn't notice the red head at the time. The dog ran straight past her, but Beca ran straight into her.

"Shit, I'm sorry!" Beca exclaimed as she got up.

"It's fine." The woman said. She sounded familiar, but Beca didn't have time to really get a good look at her.

"Jesse, help her!" She yelled behind her as she took off after the dog again. She couldn't get that voice out of her head, though. She sounded so familiar.

**XXXXX**

**A/N: I'm not particularly fond of this chapter, but it's really just a filler to set up the next part (which will be when Chloe and Beca meet). In the next chapter, we're going back to Chloe. I'm not sure if we'll ever be in Beca's POV again, it just kinda happened. **


	5. Swagger Jagger

**Swagger Jagger**

"She looked just like her, Bree, I'm telling you, that girl was Beca Mitchell." Chloe said as she tied her tennis shoes.

"Chloe, this is a small town, and I've been living here for almost five years, and I've never heard of, nor seen a Beca Mitchell." Chloe's best friend and now roommate, Aubrey, said.

"I swear that that girl was her. She was short and she had the same hair."

"Look, Chlo, you're just hoping it will be her because it's close to where you guys lived. Now come on, I need to get my run on." Aubrey said. Chloe sighed and followed her friend out of the door. She was probably right anyway. What are the chances the girl she fell for eleven years ago even lived remotely close to where she used to? None, nada, non, nein. That was that, and she'd have to let it go before she gave her hopes up.

Once they were at the local gym, they both found two treadmills that were next each other and began to run. They kept up amicable conversation about their flag football team, the Bellas, and things that were going on at work. Aubrey was a doctor at the local hospital, and Chloe was going to teach at the local elementary school in the fall. She had been working at a rinky dink school in the ghetto for the past five years, but a couple months ago, Aubrey called her to tell her there was a position for a teacher at the school. To say Chloe jumped at the opportunity was an understatement; she practically jumped to the moon and back. She was torn out of her thoughts by Aubrey's phone ringing. The tall blonde reached for her phone and answered it.

"Okay... mhmm... yep, I'll be there in about thirty minutes." She said. Chloe shot her a questioning look.

"They need me at the hospital; do you want me to drive you home real quick?" Aubrey asked.

"No, I can walk. I've been wanting to go to the park for a while now." Chloe answered. Aubrey nodded and stepped off her treadmill.

"Alright, I'll see you tonight." She said.

"See ya, Bree." Chloe called after the blonde.

**...**

After finishing her workout, Chloe headed into the public shower at the gym. She turned on the water and let it get warm. She heard someone's footsteps as she began washing her hair. She heard her turn on the sink and begin to sing- her voice was very familiar.

"Swagger jagger, swagger jagger, you should get some of your own. Count that money, get your game on. Get your game on. Get your, get your." There was a dramatic pause, and Chloe stopped washing her hair to listen. That voice sounded so familiar. "You can't stop lookin at me, starin at me, be what I be." The voice started to fade out, and Chloe looked out of her stall before it was too late. Her eyes widen.

Brunette.

Extremely short.

That was Beca Mitchell.

"You can't stop lookin at me so get up out my face. You can't stop clickin at me, writin bout me, tweetin bout me." She sang as she walked out of the bathroom. Chloe quickly jumped back in her stall and washed the shampoo out of her hair. She then quickly dried herself off, put on her clothing, and headed out of the bathroom in search of the brunette.

She looked around the gym, thankful it was small, and there was no sight of Beca. She ran outside and spun around, looking left, right, forwards, and backwards. The brunette was nowhere to be seen. _Shit, shit, shit!_

She knew she was right, and she was going to find Beca Mitchell. She'd lost her once, and she wasn't about to let her walk out of her life now.

**OoOoOo**

"Okay," Aubrey coached. "Mary Elise, when I snap the ball, you're going to run right down the left field; Chloe will pass you the ball. Keep your eyes on the ball, and you will catch it." Mary Elise nodded her head. "Fat Amy, guard Chloe with your life. Don't let Cynthia Rose get past you." Fat Amy nodded. "Break!"

The team broke the hut ad headed to their positions. Chloe joined Aubrey's flag football team, the Bellas, when she moved here a month ago. They had practices on Tuesday and Thursday nights, and they split the team up evenly for scrimmages on Saturdays. She looked around her; there was someone jogging on the track which was odd considering it's not that nice of a day out. Chloe snapped back attention when Aubrey started giving orders.

"Hike!" Aubrey snapped the ball to Chloe. She found Mary Elise and watched her. Everyone was doing a good job of blocking, and once Chloe was able to, she threw the ball to Mary Elise. She kept her eyes on the ball, just like they'd asked, but Chloe didn't get a very good throw in, and the ball headed out of bounds. Nevertheless, Mary Elise kept after it, and soon she was getting close to the track. Something caught her eye, and Chloe moved her eyes away from Mary Elise. She was headed right for the jogger, and both were oblivious.

"MARY ELISE!" Chloe shouted. The girl didn't look up, and soon the whole team was yelling at her. She finally looked up, and the ball hit her square in the head; she toppled over straight into the joggers path.

"HEY! STOP!" Aubrey yelled as she, Chloe, and a few of the other girls ran after their fallen teammate. The jogger didn't hear, and she tripped over Mary Elise and landed face first on the hard track.

"Oh my God!" Chloe exclaimed as she ran faster. She got closer to the pair and fell to her knees. "Are two oka-" she stopped when she recognized the jogger on the ground. Mary Elise stirred and stood up. Aubrey and the other girls arrived and gathered around.

"Should we call someone?" Stacie asked.

"I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" Mary Elise asked. The brunette sat up slowly and looked up at everyone. Her eyes then landed on Chloe.

"Chloe?" She asked skeptically. Chloe nodded and the brunette stared at her disbelievingly. She shook her head. "No, you can't be Chloe. I hit my head and this is all a figment of my imagination." She said.

"No, Beca, it's actually me." Chloe said. The girls stared at the two of them as Beca narrowed her eyes.

"Okay, tell me something only Chloe would know about me." She said.

"Okay," Chloe thought for a moment. It would need to be something the brunette didn't want anyone to know. "You sang What Makes You Beautiful with me in the car after we had ice cream." Beca's eyes widened.

"Holy shit... it is you." She said. Chloe beamed brightly at her, and then tackled her to the ground in a hug. The brunette quickly shook Chloe off of her and stood. Chloe frowned and stood up with her.

"I'm sorry, but am I missing something here?" Fat Amy asked. All the other girls, except Aubrey, muttered in agreement.

"Oh! I'm sorry this is Bec-"

"Beca." Beca finished. "We were friends in high school." She pulled out her phone and fiddled around with it- probably checking the time.

"So, how are you?" Chloe questioned.

"I've, uh, I've been good." Beca said as she scratched her head. "How about you?"

"I've been great! So, what do you do nowadays?"

"I'm a vet, but I sometimes help out at the animal shelter." Beca answered. Chloe was about to ask another question, but was cut off by a phone ringing; it was Beca's.

"Yeah? Okay... yep... I'll be there soon." Beca said. She looked at Chloe. "I'm sorry, but they need my help at the shelter, so I've gotta go." She said.

"Oh, okay." Chloe said a little disappointed. She watched as Beca turned and walked away. Aubrey nudged her shoulder.

"What are doing? Go get her number or something." She whispered in Chloe's ear.

"Beca, wait!" She called after the brunette. Beca stopped walking and turned around; Chloe ran up to her.

"Yeah?"

"Do you maybe want to grab a coffee or something sometime?" Chloe asked. She watched as Beca nervously turned her ring around her thumb.

"I don't know. It's been a long time, Chloe." She said.

"Just once," Chloe said. "That's all I'm asking." Beca looked at her for a moment.

"Yeah, yeah okay." She said. Chloe beamed.

"You won't regret it!" She said while poking the brunette in the stomach with each syllable.

"Come by the shelter later today, we'll do lunch." Beca said.

"Awesome!" Chloe said.

"Okay, I'll see ya then."

"See ya." Chloe said as the brunette started walking away again. A thought occured to her suddenly. "Wait! Where's the shelter?" She hollered after Beca. The brunette turned around and called out her answer.

"4287 Hilton lane! You'll know it when you see it!" Beca yelled; she waved at Chloe.

"You won't regret it!" Chloe called after her.

"You're probably right!" The brunette hollered back. Chloe smiled and watched her old friend go. Once she was out of sight, Chloe walked back over to the group of girls.

"Alright, football-bitches, we've got a scrimmage to finish." Aubrey said sternly. The rest of the girls groaned and walked towards the field. Aubrey turned towards Chloe. "So?"

"We're doing lunch." Chloe smiled. The blonde patted Chloe's head and gave her a knowing smile before heading out to the field. "What?" Chloe asked. Aubrey just turned around and gave her that same smile. "What?" Chloe sighed as she ran back to the field; her friend could be so cryptic at times.

But, she finally had Beca back in her life. She smiled at the thought, and went through the rest of practice in a daze.

…

_4287 Hilton lane,_ Chloe thought while she searched for the building. _4287 Hilton lane,_ She searched left and right. _Ah, there it is._ She pulled up into the parking lot of the building. Beca was right when she said Chloe would know it when she saw it; the building had a huge dog… _thing_ over the door. She parked next to a big white van that was painted to look like a Dalmatian. She got out of her car and walked up to the door. As she got closer, she could hear the sounds of dogs barking. She opened the door and stepped inside.

"Hi, welcome to the shelter!" A man said from behind the counter; he spun around in his chair. "Hey, you're Chloe, the girl who got trampled last Saturday!" Chloe looked at the guy, and, sure enough, that was the guy who helped her up.

"Hey, Jesse." Chloe said cheerfully.

"So, what brings you here, did my charm win you over?" He winked. Chloe chuckled at him.

"Actually, I'm here to see Beca. Beca Mitchell. Is she here?" Chloe asked.

"Are you here to kick her ass for knocking you over?" He laughed.

"That was her?!" Chloe asked.

"Well, yeah." Jesse confirmed. "Why? Do you know her?"

"We were best friends a long time ago." Chloe said offhandedly. "Did she… say anything about me?"

"I didn't think she knew you. All she said was that you sounded familiar." Jesse answered.

"Oh, okay… is she here?"

"Yeah, she's in the back; I'll take you to her." Jesse said. Chloe nodded as she followed Jesse through the hallway. When they walked down the hallway, all the dogs immediately got louder, and Chloe felt a little bad for giving their hopes up. Jesse led her down the hallway and to the back of the building. He held the door open for her and she walked outside.

There were a few dogs out there, and she saw Beca playing with them. She watched as one of the dogs ran up to the brunette. Beca squatted down, and the dog ran up to lick her in the face; she laughed, a genuine laugh that Chloe hadn't heard in a long time. Chloe smiled at the sight.

"Be_caw_! Be_caw_!" Jesse called to her. Beca stopped petting the dog and looked over at them. She smiled and waved, and then stood and headed over to them- the dog following close behind.

"Hey!" She said when she got to them. The dog sat on the ground next to her; it was very pretty. It was a blue merle Australian Sheppard; Chloe didn't know too much about dogs, but her Aunt in Florida owned a dog just like it when she was little. Chloe bent down in front of the dog who stuck its paw out to her; she took the paw and her hand and shook it. "This is Sam; he's a dog we rescued a while back, and he's now mine. He was so cute, I couldn't say no."

"He is cute." Chloe agreed as she scratched the dogs ears.

"Hey, Jesse, can I leave him here while Chloe and I go for lunch?" Beca asked.

"Yeah, sure; I could use the company."

"Thanks. Don't let anyone take him."

"I won't." Jesse reassured her. Chloe stood up, and the dog ran off to play.

"So, where are we going?" She asked.

"The best pizza place in the world." Beca said as she started to walk away. Chloe smiled and went after the brunette. Excitement was an understatement to how Chloe was feeling; she had missed this girl so much.

**XXXXX**

**A/N: I made up that address, so don't go looking for it, you may end up at some abandoned warehouse. Sadly, spring break is coming to a close, so there probably won't be as man quick updates :( Alrighty then, I'll see ya next chapter! :D**


	6. Want U Back

**Want U Back**

Chloe watched as Beca dug into their pizza. There was something off about her; she wasn't acting like she did all those years ago. Chloe guessed that's pretty normal considering how long it's been, but she thought Beca would be more... excited? Then again, Beca was the one who discontinued contact. Chloe started fiddling around with the necklace Beca had given her. It had become a habit, playing with it, when she was nervous or upset. What if Beca didn't actually want to see her? That would explain the weirdness of her actions. Chloe frowned.

"You okay there, Chloe?" Beca asked with her mouth full of pizza. Chloe dropped the necklace and smiled.

"I'm fine." She lied; Beca swallowed her pizza.

"You still have it?" Beca asked, or stated, Chloe wasn't sure.

"Oh... yeah." Chloe said as her hand unconsciously grabbed the saxophone dangling from the chain.

"That's nice."

"Yeah," Why does everything seem so awkward now? Beca stared at her for a moment longer, and then began eating. Again, Chloe's thoughts drifted back to the brunette before her. It was... well, Chloe didn't know what it was, but she didn't like it. The conversation seemed forced. She missed the days where they talked about anything and everything- when talking to Beca was so easy.

"Do you still play?" Beca pulled Chloe out of her thoughts.

"Play what?"

"The saxophone." Beca pointed at the necklace.

"Oh, no, I quit after high school." Chloe answered.

"Why?" Beca asked genuinely interested.

"It became too much. I never really got much practice time after I moved because I had to help take care of my grandma, and after school, I just quit." Chloe answered. "What about you, do you still play?"

"No, not anymore." Beca shook her head.

"Why?"

"I just... wasn't feeling it anymore." Chloe could tell Beca was lying, but she decided not to push. Chloe watched Beca again. She missed the old them, and she wanted the easy flow of conversation, and being happy from the nearness of being together to come back.

"You know, Beca, I-" she began, but was cut off by someone calling Beca's name.

"Oh my gosh! Beca!" Chloe turned around and saw a short girl with short brown hair coming towards them. Chloe turned back to Beca as the girl got in the booth next to her.

"Hey, Mindy." Beca said as the girl wrapped Beca in a one-armed hug. Beca didn't pull away like she normally did. Chloe's stomach churned as 'Mindy' gave Beca a quick peck on the cheek.

"So, who is this?" Mindy asked.

"This is Chloe, we were friends in high school." Beca said. _Friends?_ Chloe thought that, while not romantic, their relationship was much deeper than "just friends". Again, Chloe's stomach churned; was Beca hiding their friendship on purpose?

"Hi, I'm Mindy." Mindy said while sticking her hand out. Chloe took it and they shook. "I work with Beca." She said.

"Hi," Chloe said with a fake, but believable, smile. Chloe sat awkwardly in the booth as Mindy and Beca discussed work. After a few minutes, the guy behind the counter called out Mindy's order.

"Well, that's me." She said as she got up. "It was nice meeting you Chloe." Chloe smiled.

"You too." She lied.

"And, Beca, I'll see you on Monday." She said as she left to get her pizza.

"Sorry about that." Beca said as Mindy left.

"It's fine." Chloe said as she continued eating the pizza. It wasn't okay though. She barely even acknowledged Chloe's presence.

"Were you going to say something before Mindy came up?" Beca asked.

"Yeah, I just wanted to tell you that I missed you like crazy after I left, and I just want things to be like they were before." Chloe answered. Beca was silent, and Chloe's heartbeat quickened.

"I mean, I missed you too, but it's been so long; we've changed, I've changed. What if we end up hating each other?" Beca said.

"Trust me when I say I could never hate you." Chloe said. "I know we haven't spoken in years, and it's weird right now, but I'm here, right now, and I want you back in my life again." Beca was silent once more. Chloe took her necklace and began playing with it. Each moment of silence killed Chloe inside. She might have taken it too far with her speech.

"You're right. I'm being stupid. I missed you too." Beca said. Chloe beamed at the brunette. "But, no singing boy band songs in the car."

"I make no promises." Chloe teased. Beca stuck her tongue out at her.

**OoOoOo**

"Oh my God, Mary Elise! Learn how to catch a ball!" Kori, another member of the team, yelled at Mary Elise. The entire team groaned, the girl hadn't caught a single throw since she started.

"It was an accident; I'll catch it next time." She said.

"No, you won't, you will never catch the ball!" Kori yelled.

"Well, maybe if you weren't such a bitch, then-"

"Oh my God, both of you need to shut up!" Stacie exclaimed. The rest of the team mumbled in agreement.

"For serious," Aubrey said. "I'm tired of it, and I'm pretty sure everyone else is too. All in favor of kicking these two off?" The whole team raised their hands.

"But-" Mary Elise started.

"No, you're done. Hand in your flags, both of you." Aubrey commanded. Kori scoffed and pushed her flag to Aubrey. Mary Elise stood there for a moment before reluctantly handed hers in as well. As both girls exited the field, Aubrey turned to the rest of the team.

"What are we going to do now?" Ashley questioned.

"Yeah, we don't have enough people to compete now." Jessica added.

"We'll figure it out." Chloe said, wheels already rolling in her head.

"We will find people." Aubrey confirmed. "I'm calling it off for today though, guys." As everyone walked to their bags, Chloe turned to Aubrey.

"I can ask Beca." She offered.

"Yeah, you do that." Aubrey said distantly. Chloe raised an eyebrow at her friend's odd behavior before pulling out her phone to text Beca.

_Are you busy? I need to talk to you so lets meet up_

_Yeah come by the shelter?_

Sure

**...**

"There she is! I knew you'd come to see me soon." Jesse said as Chloe entered the shelter. Chloe smiled at the goofy guy behind the counter.

"Sorry, Jesse, but I'm here for Beca again."

"Damn, I need to step up my game." Jesse joked.

"No, I think you're good." Chloe laughed.

"Will you two get a room?" Beca asked as she came in the back door. Chloe jumped.

"We don't need a room. We don't want a room." She said.

"That's kinky." Beca said reminding Chloe of a conversation they had a long time ago.

"No! I didn't mean it like that, I meant-"

"It's okay, I can leave if you want some privacy." Be a said while motioning behind her. Chloe looked at Jesse, begging for help. He turned to Beca.

"She's cute when she's flustered." He said. Chloe quickly turned back to Beca.

"She is." Beca agreed.

"I'm not...I was just-" Chloe sighed. "Forget it."

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" Beca asked as she bent down behind the counter.

"Today we got rid of two girls on the team." Chloe started. Beca popped back up carrying a bag of dog food.

"Really? Why?" She asked.

"They wouldn't stop fighting; it was getting annoying." Chloe answered. She followed Beca as the brunette began walking towards the cages of dogs.

"And this is where I come in." Beca said as she filled a bowel in one of the cages.

"We need someone to take their places, and I figured that, since you're pretty active, you could help us out." Chloe said tentatively. Beca continued filling up bowls.

"I don't know, Chloe." She said.

"Please, for me?" Chloe said attempting her best puppy dog face. Beca stopped what she was doing and looked at Chloe for a moment.

"I guess I can do it." She said. Chloe beamed at the brunette and pulled her in for a hug. Beca tensed up, and didn't relax until Chloe let go. Chloe frowned at her, but wiped it away when Beca looked at her again.

"Thank you so much, Beca. Let me tell Aubrey real quick." Chloe said as she pulled out her phone and began typing.

"You need two people right?" Beca asked.

"Yeah," Chloe said without looking up.

"I could ask Mindy. She sometimes works out with me, so she'd probably be up for it." Chloe stopped typing and put on a fake smile. The mere mention of Mindy made bile fill up in her throat.

"Great!" Chloe said cheerfully. Well, as cheerfully as she could when all she could really think about was kicking Mindy's ass for stealing her Beca... _Wait, what? Beca's not yours, calm down. _She thought to herself.

"I'll just text her real quick." Beca said. Chloe waited while Beca texted, silently hoping Mindy would be too busy to join. After a few moments, Beca's phone vibrated and the brunette checked it. "She said she can do it." Beca said. _Yay..._

"Awesome!" Chloe said as she pulled out her phone again to give Aubrey the news. Once she was finished, she looked up at Beca. "I better get going." She said.

"Alright, I'll see ya later."

"See ya." Chloe said as she turned to leave.

"Wait!" Beca called after her.

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to hang out tonight? I haven't watched a movie with an amicable person in a while." Beca said. Chloe smiled warmly.

"I'd love too."

"Great! Umm, let me see your phone so I can put my number in it." Beca said. Chloe handed her phone and the brunette put her address in it.

"What time should I be there?" Chloe asked.

"Is eight okay?"

"Sounds great."

"Okay," Beca smiled. "I'll see you at eight."

"See you then." Chloe said as she turned to leave.

...

Chloe knocked on Beca's door and waited patiently. She heard a dog barking and smiled. The door opened, and she saw Beca's smiling face.

"Hey, Chloe. Come on in." Beca said as she stepped aside. She walked into the house, and Sam, Beca's dog, came running up to her.

"Hey, Sam." Chloe said as she bent down to pet the dog. Beca walked past them.

"I ordered a cheese pizza, and it got here a little before you did." She said.

"Perfect," Chloe said as she stood up to follow Beca. "What movie are we watching?"

"I don't know." Beca said as she grabbed a couple of plates from a cabinet. "I don't own any, so I had to borrow some from Jesse." Chloe smiled. That would have to mean that the brunette borrowed movies just so she could watch them with Chloe.

"What did he give you?"

"Rocky, all the Star Wars movies, and The Hobbit." Beca answered.

"Ooh, The Hobbit."

"I hadn't pegged you as a hobbit kind of girl." Beca teased.

"I'm full of surprises." Chloe said while grabbing a slice of pizza and sitting on Beca's couch. Beca laughed as she followed her into the living room. She popped in the movie, and took a seat beside Chloe.

As the movie started, Beca's dog hopped onto the couch next Beca, causing the brunette to shift closer. Not that Chloe minded. She didn't mind one bit. Beca's elbow brushed against hers.

"Sorry,"

"It's alright." Chloe whispered back.

Throughout the movie, Chloe could feel Beca's eyes on her. Again, she didn't mind one bit. About halfway through, Chloe felt weight on her shoulder. She turned her head slowly and saw Beca fast asleep, leaning on her. Chloe smiled, the brunette was just as cute when she slept as she was in high school. Chloe's concentration was set on Beca's head on her shoulder all the way up to the dreaded moment that she would have to wake Beca up.

After the movie was over, Chloe nudged Beca with her shoulder until the brunette woke up. Beca stirred, and moved her head from Chloe's shoulder.

"Sorry," she said as she wiped her eyes. "The movie's over?"

"Yeah, it just finished." Chloe answered. Beca stood up to take out the movie, and Chloe stood up to stretch. "I guess I better head home." Beca set the movie case on the coffee table.

"Well, I had fun." Beca said. "We'll have to do this again sometime, but with no movie."

"I look forward to it." Chloe said as she made her way to the door. Beca followed her and opened the door.

"Thanks for coming over." Beca said.

"You're welcome." Chloe said. She debated in her head whether or night she should move in for a hug. Beca hadn't been as open to them as she used to be. Deciding to just go ahead and do it, Chloe stepped forward and pulled the brunette into a hug. Beca tensed, of course, but after a moment relaxed into Chloe's arms. Chloe smiled warmly before stepping back. "Bye, Beca." She said as she began walking towards her car.

"Bye, Chloe." Beca said while waving. "And drive safe!" She added.

"I will." Chloe said while stepping into her car. She waved at the brunette one last time before pulling out of the driveway and heading home. She smiled as she thought back to earlier; she missed the warm feeling of being near Beca. Beca being back in her life was probably the best thing in the world. She was like a drug to Chloe- she was addicting, and Chloe just couldn't get enough of her presence.

**XXXXX**

**A/N: Hey guys! So, I was thinking about putting a hiking chapter next for physical exercise reasons. Let me know what you think of that! Oh, and I forgot to mention the reviewer who gave me the idea of how Beca and Chloe met last chapter. Thank you Trident449! **

**See ya next time :D**


	7. Lightweight

**I am SO SORRY for the long wait for an update! I was just really busy the last two weeks. I'm taking creative license for the hiking part. I kinda moved mountains around. Anyway, without further ado:**

**Lightweight**

"Aubrey, do we have to?" Fat Amy asked as the flag football team shuffled onto the rental bus. It was a little past eight in the morning, and they were all going on a group hiking trip. Aubrey referred to it as a 'bonding experience' and it was a must for the group.

"Yes, Amy," Aubrey said. "Hiking is a great way to bond with others, and we can get in exercise while we do it." Aubrey took her seat at the wheel, and Chloe walked to the middle and sat in a window seat. She looked up as Beca got on the bus and smiled brightly at the girl. Beca smiled back, and Chloe was pretty sure the brunette was going to sit with her, but Mindy grabbed Beca's hand and pulled her down into another seat. Beca shrugged her shoulders before turning around in her seat. She put her headphones in her ear, and leaned against the window as the bus started moving.

**...**

Chloe took a drink of water as she, Aubrey, Beca, and Mindy waited for the rest of the girls to catch up to them. They were going on four mile all around hike to a waterfall, and they could hear the roar of the water from where they were standing. The trek up was extremely steep, and most of the girls didn't exercise regularly. Chloe, Aubrey, Beca, and Mindy would walk a little ways, stop and wait, walk with the girls, and then get ahead again. Chloe put her water back as the rest of the girls came around the corner.

"How. Much. Longer?" Fat Amy wheezed.

"Not long," Aubrey said. "It'll be around the next corner." Everyone started walking again, and the roar of water got louder and louder. Aubrey was right, as soon as they turned the next corner and walked down to a bridge, the waterfall came into full view. Chloe stopped and stared; the waterfall was the biggest she had ever seen. The water tumbled down and rocketed up from the bed of rocks at the bottom. All the way at the top, she could barely make out the shapes of people walking around.

"Woah," Beca said as she came up next to Chloe.

"Yeah," Chloe agreed in awe. The rest of the girls came down to the bridge and had the same reactions as Beca and Chloe. Once they had all seen the waterfall, Chloe asked a couple if they would take the girls' picture. Everyone got in a line, and Chloe stood between Aubrey and Beca. She couldn't help but be very aware of the curl of Beca's fingers around her waist. After they took the picture, Aubrey addressed the group.

"Okay, girls, we're going to eat lunch here. After we eat, we're going to head up to the top. There are two ways to get up there; the first is slippery and hard, but it's short, and the second is easy but long." She said. After she finished, everyone split and went to find somewhere to sit down. Aubrey headed to use the bathroom and Chloe found a huge rock that allowed her a good view of the waterfall, and climbed to the top of it to eat. She sat down at the top, and reached into her bag to pull out her sandwich. She heard rustling behind her, and she turned around to see Beca walking her way.

"Hey," Chloe said.

"Hey. I'm really surprised I was able to get up here by myself." Beca laughed as she sat down next to Chloe. She too pulled a sandwich out of her bag and began eating. "So which way are you going?" Beca asked.

"Huh?"

"To get to the top." Beca added while motioning to the waterfall.

"I think I'm going to try the harder way." Chloe answered; Beca nodded her head.

"That's what I was thinking about doing too."

"Good," Chloe said as she nudged Beca's side. "We can go up together." Beca smiled at her, and they continued eating their lunch. As Chloe popped the last bite of her sandwich, Beca spoke.

"Look at the squirrel!" She said. Chloe turned her head, and there was a squirrel sitting to her right staring up at her.

"It's so cute!" Chloe exclaimed. "Do you have anything with peanuts in it?" Beca shuffled through her bag and pulled out a granola bar. She handed it to Chloe, who ripped off the wrapping. Chloe tore a couple of peanuts away and sat them on the ground next to her. The squirrel stared at the food, and both girls watched as he slowly walked up to it. It took the nut in his paws and started nibbling on it. Then, Chloe grabbed another peanut and held her hand out to the squirrel. The squirrel scampered up to her and grabbed the peanut from her hand. She grabbed another, and it stuck to her thumb. The squirrel came up to her, grabbed her thumb in its tiny paws, and ate the peanut. Chloe gasped as the squirrel chomped down on her thumb. The noise scared the squirrel, and it startled and then scampered away. Chloe stared at her thumb.

"Oh my God! Are you okay?" Beca laughed.

"No, a squirrel just bit me!" Chloe answered. "They have sharp teeth!" Beca laughed again, but stopped when the squirrel came back. When Chloe saw it, she yelped, and it ran away again. Beca laughed even harder.

"Oh my God, that just made my life." She said.

"It's not funny." Chloe pouted. Beca stopped laughing, and her face was turning red. Chloe bit her lip to keep from laughing, but it didn't work because she ended up laughing like a maniac after a second. Beca joined her, and soon Chloe's stomach bean to hurt. She put her and to her stomach, and Beca put her hand on Chloe's arm. The laughter died down, and Chloe looked at Beca. She wasn't wearing her usual amount of eyeliner, but that was understandable considering what they were doing. She watched Beca's mouth turn up in a smile.

"What?" Beca asked. Chloe didn't answer; she kept her eyes on Beca's lips. She so badly wanted take Beca's face in her hands and let their lips meet. She hadn't realized she was leaning closer.

"STUPID BIRDS!" Chloe jumped from her spot at the noise and looked down behind them. "QUIT TAKING MY JELLO!" Fat Amy screamed as a bird swooped down around her.

"Amy, stop yelling, you might scare people!" Aubrey said to the aussie. Chloe let out a breathy laugh.

"I guess we should go down now, huh?" Beca asked.

"Yeah, probably." Chloe agreed as they stood up they slung their backpacks around their shoulders, and headed down the rock. Chloe stepped on a loose rock and started falling over. Beca reached out, and when their fingers touched; Chloe felt a spark rush through her body.

"Careful there, Chloe." Beca said as she helped steady her.

"Thanks," Chloe said as she let their fingers go. When they got to the bottom, Beca turned to Chloe.

"Can I sit with you on the ride back?" She asked. When Chloe didn't answer right away, Beca began rambling. "Because Mindy is just way to hyper and I don't think I can deal with her moving around because she-"

"Beca," Chloe said as she grabbed the brunette's arm. "Of course you can sit with me."

"Oh, okay, good." Beca smiled.

**...**

Chloe and Beca were listening to music on the ride, when Chloe felt Beca's head fall to her shoulder and rest there. Chloe smiled at her friend and slowly pulled the headphone from her ear before shifting to a more comfortable position. After a few minutes, Chloe too was nodding off, and she looked at the brunette next to her who was still fast asleep. Chloe slowly rested her head atop Beca's and shut her eyes. Not long after that, both girls were fast asleep for the rest of the ride home.

**OoOoOo**

Chloe was starting to hate flag football. It was fun to play, but what wasn't fun was watching Mindy smack Beca's butt after every good play. Why she agreed to let the insufferable girl join the team, she had no idea. Beca wasn't Chloe's by any means, but Chloe couldn't suppress the urge to knock Mindy into oblivion every time her dirty paws touched Beca's butt. She tried to shake those thoughts from her mind as she lined up. They were split up again, and Chloe was playing defense. She kept her eyes on the ball as it snapped back; Chloe recognized the trick play and fought to get around Fat Amy. She tricked the blonde into thinking she was going to the right, and ran past her to the left. She ran towards Mindy, who was looking to pass the ball, and instead of pulling away a flag, Chloe tackled her to the ground. Mindy groaned as Chloe rolled off of her.

"Why would you do that?" She asked while lying on the ground. Truthfully, Chloe didn't know why she did it. On one hand, she was maybe a little jealous of Mindy, but, on the other hand she usually didn't resolve to violence.

"I just got a little too into it I guess." Chloe answered from the ground next to Mindy.

"Yeah, that's what I'm talking about! You were like a fiery red devil, Chloe!" Amy hollered from behind. "Hey, Aubrey, we should play a tackle game for today." Chloe pulled her attention away from Fat Amy when Beca walked up to her. Mindy stuck out her hand, but Beca didn't notice.

"Nice one, Beale. I didn't peg you as a rule breaker." She said while holding out her hand. Chloe took it and subtly but not-so-subtly sent Mindy a sly smile. She turned back to Beca.

"I'm still full of surprises." Chloe stated as she stood up. Beca tugged her a tad closer.

"That's my line." She joked. Chloe glanced back at Mindy who was still sitting on the ground, and pulled Beca even closer. She smirked at the odd moan-like noise Beca made.

"I don't see your name on it." Chloe teased.

"I would stick my tongue out, but that could be seen as sexual harassment." Beca said. Chloe smiled, but made no move to leave. They both turned when they heard someone clear their throat.

"Let's line up ladies!" Aubrey said.

"Do we get to tackle?" Fat Amy asked.

"No, Amy, this is flag football." Aubrey answered.

"Maybe we should play tackle." Mindy said while glaring at Chloe. "For fun." She added sweetly. Aubrey sighed and looked around.

"Well, if everyone wants to, then I guess I can make an exception. This is a one-time deal though; don't ask again." She announced. Fat Amy and a few others excitedly ran to their positions.

"Oh, you are so going down, Beale." Beca quipped.

"We'll see about that!" Chloe called after the short brunette who turned and winked at her. Chloe got in her line once again and waited for the ball to snap. Once the play started, she fought again to get around Amy. As she struggled against the blonde, Chloe watched as Cynthia Rose got around Denise and tackled Stacie. After that play, it was Chloe's turn to be on offence, so her side of the team got into a huddle.

"Okay, what are we doing?" Aubrey asked. Chloe thought for a moment, but nothing all that interesting was coming up.

"What if Chloe does a fake hand off to me, and then she takes the ball and runs the opposite way?" Jessica asked.

"Yeah, that's good, we'll do that." Chloe answered. Then, she clapped her hands and everyone went to get in line. Chloe looked left and right as she walked to her place behind Aubrey. After a moment, she yelled "Hike," and Aubrey snapped the ball back. Chloe shuffled backwards, and as Jessica got closer, she pretended to hand the ball off to her. Chloe tucked the ball under her arm, and once she found an opening, she ran for it. She ran past most of the girls, but didn't see the figure moving to her right. A second later, a body collided with hers and Chloe was on the ground. Chloe groaned as she turned her head to see who had tackled her. It was Mindy of course.

"Are you okay?" Aubrey said as she jogged over with a couple other girls.

"Just peachy." Chloe answered as she stood from the ground. She bent over to pick up the ball, and then trudged back to her team for a huddle. As she was walking, Beca caught her eye, and she turned her head to see the brunette mouthing "great job". In return, Chloe stuck out her tongue and continued walking towards the other girls. She got in the huddle, and this time, they decided to pass the ball. After they broke away, they headed back to their limes and waited for the play to start. Chloe looked around her, and her eyes landed on Beca. The brunette looked back at her and winked. Chloe sent a questioning look, to which Beca replied with a smirk. Chloe shook her head and spoke for Aubrey to snap the ball. Once the ball was in her hands, Chloe looked for someone to pass it too. She looked left and right, until finally seeing that Jessica was open. She threw the ball, and allowed herself to relax when it was caught. Her relaxation was short lived, however, because not a second later, another body collided with hers.

"What the hell?" She exclaimed as she hit the ground. Her anger completely dissipated when she saw the brunette laying on top of her.

"Sorry, I must've gotten carried away." Beca said from on top of her.

"Dork." Chloe said as she pushed the tiny girl off her. Beca laughed as she stood up and held her hand out for Chloe take. She took Beca's hand, but instead of standing up, Chloe pulled brunette down, and rolled on top of her. "Ha!" She said when Beca was pinned to the ground. Beca looked straight into Chloe's eyes. Her heart beat sped up, and she started noticing little things about the brunette; the small tilt of her lip, the strand of hair that stuck out of her ponytail. Chloe froze as the girl before her leaned in slowly. Their faces were inches apart, and Chloe felt a hand grab her waist. Chloe allowed her eyes to flicker to Beca's lips. The brunette smiled at her, and then Beca pushed Chloe's waist, send her rolling off the top of her. Chloe laid facing up, and she felt a shadow pass over her.

"Ha." Beca said as she swaggered away. Her heart was still racing from their moment. _If you can even call it that_, Chloe thought. She had wanted the Beca to kiss her so badly. Chloe huffed blew a strand of hair from her face before standing up again. This girl would be the death of her.

**XXXXX**

**A/N: So what did ya think? Was it worth the wait? I should probably let you know, that this was the last unplanned chapter. The rest are planned out (mostly), and there's about four left until this is over. So yeah…**

**See ya next time! :D**


	8. Kiss Me

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm so ****_sorry_**** about this awfully long wait! I had a really busy month, and I think I may have gotten a bit of writer's block with this one. Oh, and I think this chapter may be bordering on M, so be warned. Without further ado:**

**Kiss Me**

Chloe was going through the papers her kindergartners had written to her about dinosaurs during her lunch break. They had to write about what they thought happened to the dinosaurs and then draw a picture. Some of them were absolutely adorable. One student wrote that "The dinosors wantd to be frends but they wer scard and had to hid undr the grownd." Chloe smiled at the corresponding picture before fixing the mistakes. She heard a knock at her door, and she stood to answer it. She smiled when she saw Beca's face through the window in the door. The brunette held up two bags from a local dinner and smiled wide. Chloe opened the door and let her through.

"What's all this for?" Chloe asked motioning to the food Beca brought in. The brunette smiled brightly as she sat the bags on Chloe's desk.

"We saved a life at work today." She explained. "This family came in, and they were sure their dog was going to die, but we saved her."

"Wow, that's really awesome!" Chloe said.

"Yeah," Beca agreed as she pulled a couple of burgers out of the bag. Beca handed Chloe one before sitting down at a table and eating. Chloe sat across from her and stared.

"Why animals?" She asked suddenly.

"What do you mean?" Beca asked.

"Like, why animals? Why do you love them so much?" Chloe specified. Beca took a bite from her burger and swallowed before answering.

"I don't know," she said. "I guess it's because of my dad."

"What do you mean?" Chloe asked; Beca took a deep breath.

"After he left, I stopped trusting people. And, when my mom and I moved, our neighbor had dog. One day, the dog almost died, and I just wanted to help other dogs, y'know? After that, I tried working with animals, and, to make a long story short, I found out that animals don't care if you're rich or poor, broken or just fine; if you give them your love, they'll give you theirs. People don't."

"Maybe you just haven't met the right kind of people." Chloe said.

"I've met you." A short silenced passed between them. "I mean I'm not in love with you, you just... you're, uh." Beca stammered.

"It's okay, I understand what you mean." Chloe laughed. Beca awkwardly continued eating her burger, and after a minute, Chloe's phone started ringing. She pulled it up to see who was calling- it was her mother. She pressed the 'accept' button and held the phone to her ear. "Hey mom; what's up?"

"Your grandmother is having a birthday party at the home next weekend, and we'd love to have you." Her mom said. Chloe bit her lip; it wasn't that she didn't love her grandmother, it was just... hard. "And I know that spending the weekend with a bunch old people doesn't sound interesting, so if you want you can bring a couple of people." Her mom said hopefully. Chloe moved the phone to her shoulder so she could address Beca.

"Is it okay if I take this outside?" She asked the brunette.

"Yeah that's fine. Is everything all right?" Beca asked. Chloe nodded her head before putting the phone back to her ear and stepping out into the hallway.

"Are you sure?" Chloe asked her mom. "I mean, with her condition and everything..."

"I don't think it would be that big of a problem. She's not any better, but I think she'd like to see you... and so would I." Chloe bit her lip again. She could just go alone, but that would be hard for her. But she did tell Aubrey about her grandmother a long time ago. Yeah, she would ask Aubrey to come with her.

"Yeah, okay, I'll be there." Chloe told her mom.

"Okay great! It's at the home at noon." Her mom explained.

"Okay, I'll see you then." Chloe was about to end the call when her mother spoke again.

"And Chloe?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you. I know how hard it is for you."

"You're welcome. Bye mom." Chloe said before hanging up. She wiped a stray tear she hadn't realized was there from her face. She cleared her throat before dialing Aubrey's number. The phone rang three times before her friend answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey Aubrey."

"Oh hey Chlo, what's up?"

"I actually have a favor to ask you." Chloe said.

"Alright, shoot."

"My grandma is having a birthday party next weekend, and I wondering if you would come with me?" Chloe questioned.

"Uh, actually, Chlo, I'm working all next weekend." Aubrey answered.

"Dang..."

"You could ask someone else?" Aubrey suggested.

"Yeah," Chloe said. "But no one else knows about my grandma."

"You didn't tell Beca?"

"No, I only told her that we were moving to take care of her; I never said why." Chloe explained.

"Then you'll have to find someone you trust enough to tell."

"Yeah, okay. I'll see you later Bree."

"Alright. Bye!" Aubrey said before Chloe hung up. Chloe bit her lip and thought about what she would say to Beca. She could just ask the brunette if she would go, and then drop the news later. Beca could always change her mind anyway. Chloe took a deep breath before walking back into the classroom. Beca looked up when she shut the door.

"What was all that about?" She asked as Chloe took a seat.

"My grandma is having a birthday party next weekend," Chloe answered.

"That should be fun." Beca said.

"Yeah, if I can find someone to go with me; Aubrey is working that weekend." Chloe said. After a moment of silence, Beca spoke.

"I could go with you... if you're okay with that." Chloe smiled; that was easier than she thought. Now she just needed to tell her about her grandma. But then again, she could always wait to tell her. But she should tell her now. No, she'd tell her later. "Chloe?"

"Oh, right. Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm free on the weekends." Beca smiled. Chloe jumped up from her seat and pulled Beca in for a hug.

"Thank you thank you thank you!" Chloe exclaimed over and over again. Beca awkwardly patted her back.

"You're welcome." She laughed as Chloe pulled back and smiled brightly at her. Chloe made an odd noise and grabbed Beca again.

"You're the best!"

**OoOoOo**

It had been a week since Beca had told Chloe she'd accompany her to her grandmother's party, and Chloe decided it was time to let her know what she'd signed up for before it was too late. She pulled out her phone and sent Beca a quick text asking if she wanted to hang out for a little while. A few minutes later, she got a text back saying that Beca was out walking some dogs for the shelter, and that Chloe was welcome to join her. Chloe quickly got ready to leave before heading out to the dog park to meet Beca.

About an hour later, Chloe pulled into the parking lot next to the recognizable van dressed like a dog. She got out of her car and spotted the brunette immediately. Beca had about seven dogs around her jumping up and waiting for her to throw a Frisbee. Chloe smiled as she jogged up to Beca.

"Hey!" She said when she got next to her. Beca smiled at Chloe as she threw the Frisbee, and every dog chased after it.

"Hey how are you?" Beca asked.

"I'm good, but I need to tell you something about this weekend." Chloe said; better to get it out of the way now then have to remember about it later.

"Okay, shoot." Beca said. If she was nervous about what Chloe had to say, it wasn't noticeable at all.

"It's about my grandma actually… she has Alzheimer's," Chloe explained. "That's why I wanted someone to come with me because it's hard to… to handle." Beca gave her an unreadable look, and Chloe thought she was angry with her. She prepared herself for the worst.

"That's it?" She asked. "You had me worried that someone in your family was a murderer or something."

"You're sure you're okay with that?" Chloe asked cautiously.

"Don't worry about it, Chlo, I can handle it; it's no big deal." Beca smiled. "If I may, why didn't you tell me in the first place?"

"I don't know," Chloe said. "I was scared you wouldn't want to go if you knew what was up, so I decided to keep from you until later… it's stupid."

"Well don't worry about it; I'm not going to bail out on you." Beca reassured her.

"Thanks… I guess I better be going now. I'll see you in two days?"

"Yep, sure thing!" Chloe turned to leave and got about halfway to the exit when she felt something on her arm. She turned around to find that Beca was holding on to her arm. "Chloe?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm taking the dogs back in about an hour, and I was wondering if maybe you wanted to stay and maybe get something to eat?" Beca asked nervously. Chloe smiled down at the brunette.

"Sure, I'd love to." She said. Beca smiled brightly at her and led Chloe over to her group of dogs to continue playing fetch.

After a while, a couple of the dogs got tired of chasing after the Frisbee, and started running around and chasing the girls. As Chloe and one of the golden retrievers were running around, she tripped and went rolling on the ground. She lay there on the ground, and soon, Beca tripped right over her. The brunette landed on top of Chloe, taking the breath out of her. Beca lifter her head up and blew a strand of hair from her face.

"We really need to stop ending up in this position." She stated. Chloe laughed a little.

"Yeah." Then there eyes connected, and there was something there that Chloe couldn't place her finger on. The moment didn't last long however, because not a second later, one of the dogs had his tongue all over Beca's face, sending her rolling off of Chloe. She turned her head to the side, a faint smile etching her features as she watched Beca wrestle with the dog.

**…**

After the two girls had taken the dogs back to the shelter, and eaten at a local diner, they found themselves back at Chloe's house. They walked through the door laughing, and Chloe noticed a note on the kitchen counter. She picked it up to examine it.

_Chloe,  
I got called into work again. I'll probably be there all night._

Chloe placed the note back on the table and turned to Beca.

"Looks like we've got the place all to ourselves," she said. "What do you want to do?"

"I don't know… I hadn't planned on coming here, but… well I'm here so it's really up to you." Beca answered. Chloe sent her a mischievous smile.

"Nope. Nope I'm not watching another one of your romantic movies." Beca said. Chloe crossed her arms and pouted. Beca watched her with a half smile. "That's not going to work this time, Beale."

"Fine," Chloe sighed. "We could listen to music?"

"Yeah, sure, I'd like that." Beca said while taking a seat on the couch. Chloe went and plugged her phone into the speakers, and let it play on shuffle. Once she finished doing that, she walked back to the couch and plopped down right next to Beca. The two girls sat in a comfortable silence until one of Chloe's favorite songs came on.

"I love this song." She said. She hummed along to the lyrics of _Kiss Me_ by Ed Sheeran, and Beca watched her. After a moment, Chloe heard the soft sound of Beca's singing voice.

"And you're hearts against my chest; your lips pressed to my neck." Chloe stopped humming and turned to face Beca. "I'm falling for your eyes, but they don't know me yet…" Beca trailed off when she noticed Chloe's eyes on her. Chloe's eyes flickered to Beca's lips, and then back up again. Chloe's breaths started getting more and more gentle, and she was noticing things about Beca she hadn't noticed before; the curve of her lips, the softness of her skin. She moved forward a little; she was close now, so close she could feel Beca's hot breath.

_And with a feeling I'll forget  
I'm in love now_

Chloe moved forward and pushed their lips together.

_Kiss me like you wanna be loved  
You wanna be loved  
You wanna be loved_

Beca's lips were soft against Chloe's, and she was kissing her back with so much force. It was like every moment between the two was letting itself free in a passionate battle of lips and tongues and skin. Chloe let out a soft moan, and Beca bit the bottom of her lip. Chloe swiftly pulled away from the brunette. Beca's eyes were wide and dark with want. Chloe didn't let another second pass as she bent down to Beca's lips again. She moved her fingers into Beca's, and slowly pulled them both up. Once they were both standing, Chloe pulled the brunette back towards her bedroom. Beca seemed to know exactly what Chloe was doing, and as soon as they reached the door, the brunette pinned her against it and attacked her neck in kisses. Chloe moaned as she moved her hand to find the doorknob. She fumbled with it for a moment, but eventually got it open. The two girls stumbled into Chloe's room; Beca moved her lips back up to Chloe's . They moved towards the bed, and Chloe pulled them down onto it.

Beca moved her hand to Chloe's waist and under her shirt. Chloe hissed at the feeling of Beca's skin on hers. A second later, and Chloe's shirt was discarded on the floor, and Chloe was returning the favor to Beca. It wasn't long before skin was on skin, and every piece of clothing was in some odd place around Chloe's room. The music from the living room was still playing, and the two girls moved to the beat of the song as sounds of pleasure filled the room.

**XXXXX**

**A/N: I'm assuming you all know where that went? And again, I'm so sorry for the extremely long wait! I think this one might have been worth it though? I really didn't think I had that in me…**

**Till next time :D**


	9. Just a Dream

**Just a Dream**

Chloe woke up in the morning with a little bit of light from her window shining through the blinds. Upon remembering what had transpired the night before, she smiled and turned to face… nothing. Chloe looked around her room; the only thing missing was Beca's clothes. She started questioning the reality of what had happened last night; there was no way Beca would just leave her like that, right?

Chloe heard a noise coming from the kitchen, and she felt a wave of relief pass through her. That was probably Beca. Chloe stood from her bed and went to her closet to put on a clean pair of clothes. Once she was finished, she walked into the kitchen only to have her hope squashed. It wasn't Beca, it was Aubrey. Chloe slowly walked over to the island and sat on one of the stools; she refused to believe Beca would leave her like that.

"Morning sleepyhead," Aubrey greeted her. "I'm making some eggs. Want some?"

"Yeah, thanks. Have you seen Beca this morning?" Chloe asked.

"Nope."

"Her car wasn't here or anything?"

"No, why would it be?" Aubrey asked. In answer, Chloe gave her friend a shy smile to which Aubrey's eyes widened at. "You didn't?"

"Maybe a little bit." Chloe answered.

"That's probably why she's not here anymore." Upon seeing the look Chloe gave her friend, Aubrey quickly added on to what she was saying. "I mean, not that you're bad or anything; just maybe she needed time to think? You know how she is better than I do."

"You're right; it's probably nothing. Should I call her?" Chloe asked.

"You should do what feels right."

"Thanks for the cryptic advice." Chloe said as she stood from the stool. She headed back into her room to find her cell phone. She walked over to the end table by her bed and picked up her phone, knocking over a slip of paper in the process. She found Beca's number in her contact list and dialed. After a few rings, someone who wasn't Beca answered the phone.

"Hello?" The one and only Mindy answered. Chloe scowled a little on her end; was Beca ignoring her now?

"Hi, Mindy, is Beca around?"

"She's actually a little busy at the moment."

"Oh… well can you tell her I called?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah sure," Mindy said. "Look I've got to go, okay?"

"Okay, bye." Chloe said right before Mindy hung up. _That was odd._ Chloe knew something had to be wrong; Beca wouldn't just flat out ignore her like that. _Then again,_ she reminded herself. _Beca did stop answering your calls after you moved._ What if Beca didn't actually enjoy what happened the night before? What if she wished it hadn't happened? Was she toying with Chloe's emotions?

Was Chloe just a _game_ to her?

No, no of course she wasn't. Beca loved her. She made it pretty clear last night. Unless she thought what she did was a mistake.

Chloe fell back onto her bed. _Why is Beca Mitchell so confusing?_ She closed her eyes for a moment. She wasn't going to let Beca toy with her like this; she was going to find out what was going on. She stood up from her bed, and went to the bathroom to shower. Once she was done, she dressed and got herself ready to leave the house. As she exited her room and walked passed Aubrey she stopped.

"If Beca comes by, tell her to call me." Chloe told her friend. When Aubrey nodded her head, Chloe continued outside to her car. Once she got in the driver's seat, she thought. Where could Beca be? The only places Chloe could think of was the gym, the dog park, the shelter, and the brunette's house. Mindy was with her, so they probably weren't at the shelter. Beca likes to run alone, so they weren't at the gym. That left the dog park and Beca's house. The more likely was the dog park because of Beca's dog, so that's where Chloe would go.

As she pulled up to the dog park, she looked around for either Beca or Mindy's car. She had no luck; neither car was parked there. The next place to check was Beca's house, so Chloe drove towards it. She parked in Beca's driveway; the brunette parked inside the garage, so there was no way of knowing whether or not she was home just by looking. Chloe stepped out of her car, and started walking towards the door.

As she neared the door, Chloe realized it was open. Wide open. She cocked her head to the side and continued walking forward. When she got to the opening, she called out Beca's name. She didn't get an answer, so she stepped through the door. She called out Beca's dog's name, Sam. She didn't hear anything; the house was silent. Okay this is too weird, Chloe told herself. She pulled out her phone and dialed Beca's number. She waited and waited, but there was no answer. Shaking her head, she exited Beca's house and walked back to her car. As she got closer to her car, she glanced at the road and noticed something peculiar. There was a smudge of… something on the road.

She walked closer to it, and she noticed tire tracks leading from it. She got closer and noticed it had a reddish tint to it. Is that blood? She inspected it further, and it was definitely blood. Before she panicked, she told herself it couldn't be Beca because Mindy would have said something if it was.

Deciding the next best thing for her to do would be to contact Jesse, she pulled out her phone only to groan when she realized she never got his number. She ran to her car scolding herself for never asking for the man's number. Once she was in her car, she sped off towards the shelter. She had no idea if Jesse was even there during the weekends, but he was her best bet at the moment.

Chloe didn't waste any time getting into the shelter once she parked her car. She ran in the front door, and found Jesse staring at her from behind the desk.

"Hey, Chloe. What's all the rush for?" He asked innocently.

"Do you know where Beca is? I can't find her anywhere, and she won't answer my calls or anything." Chloe spat out quickly.

"Woah slow down there. No I haven't seen her. Is everything okay?"

"I don't know honestly. I checked her house and the dog park; do you have any other idea where she could be?" Chloe asked desperately.

"She could have got called in to work. Try looking for her at the vet's; she could be there." Jesse suggested. _Of course,_ Chloe thought. Why didn't she think of that before?

"Thanks, Jesse." She said as she turned to leave. She got to the door when she realized she had no idea where the vet's office was. "Hey, Jesse," Chloe said. "Where is the vet's office exactly?" She turned back around and walked toward him. She got to the desk, and he wrote out directions on a notepad for her. He tore the sheet off it and handed it to her.

"Here you go," He said. Chloe grabbed it from his fingers.

"Thanks!" She said as she ran out of the office. She ran to her car, and examined the paper once she was inside. The office where Beca worked wasn't too far away from where she was now; she could be there in about thirty minutes.

**…**

Chloe calmly walked through the doors of the vet's office and walked up to the receptionist. The lady was on the phone when Chloe entered, so she had to wait for a while until the lady hung up.

"What can I do for you?" The lady asked politely.

"Yes, I'm looking for Doctor Beca Mitchell." Chloe said sweetly. The receptionist frowned at her.

"Doctor Mitchell isn't working today. She took a few days off because she's going on a trip with a friend this weekend." The lady said.

"Oh," Chloe said. "Well thank you for your help." Chloe walked over to one of the benches and sat down, ready to call Beca's phone again. She pulled up her phone and was about to dial the number when something caught her eye. She looked up and saw who she thought was Mindy walk through a door in the back. Chloe cocked an eyebrow, and looked left and right. The only other person in the waiting room with her was the receptionist, who wasn't paying any attention at all. Chloe quietly stood up and made her way to the back of the building.

She walked through the door she saw Mindy go through earlier. She looked around; it was probably a break room for the vets. Her eyes landed on Mindy and Beca sitting in a corner… hugging? Why were they hugging in a corner? Chloe could feel her face becoming red as she spoke.

"Beca?" The brunette jumped and quickly let go of Mindy. She scrambled up from her position on the couch.

"Chloe… hey." Beca said.

"Hey? That's all you're going to give me?" Chloe asked; she could feel the anger boiling up inside her.

"Well, um-" Beca started but Chloe cut her off.

"What are you even doing in a corner hugging her?" Chloe asked furiously as she pointed to Mindy.

"No, it's not what it looks like at all." Beca said.

"It's not what it looks like? It's never what it looks like! That's what everyone says, Beca. What is going on with you? Do you even remember last night?" Chloe asked.

"Chloe, of course I remember."

"Then what are you doing here with her?!" Chloe screamed. Beca jumped back a little; she looked like she was on the verge of tears. Chloe didn't care though, her heart was breaking. Mindy stepped forward to address Chloe.

"This is all just a misunderstanding," she said calmly. "If you'll just listen, we can explain."

"I don't want to hear anything you have to say!" Chloe spat at Mindy. "You're already friends with her; isn't that enough?!"

"What are you talking about?" Mindy tried to ask; Chloe, however, was beyond listening.

"Am I a game to you?" Chloe said to Beca. "Do I even matter?"

"No, Chloe-"

"Just don't! You left me. Do you know what it's like to give someone your heart, and then the next day you wake up and they're gone?" Chloe yelled. "I loved you, and I thought you loved me too."

"Chloe, I-"

"No, Beca," Chloe said; her voice started cracking. "Don't even bother showing your face for a while okay?" Chloe turned around; she didn't want them to see the tears building up in her eyes. She walked toward the door, and turned around once. Beca was staring straight ahead, and Mindy moved over to grab her hand. Chloe turned back to the door and walked out as quickly as possible. She got to the door when she heard Beca calling after her.

"Chloe, wait! Please, just listen to me." She pleaded. Chloe didn't, she just continued out the door and toward her car. She shut the door, refusing to the let the tears fall as she sped off to nowhere. After a few minutes of driving, she pulled off onto the side of the road and finally allowed the tears to fall.

She completely broke down in her car, her body shook with hurt, and she could barely breathe through all the tears. She let her head rest on the steering wheel, and didn't bother wiping her face. After a while, her phone started going off, but she couldn't bring herself to answer.

It could have been ten minutes or a few hours that she sat in her car, Chloe didn't know. As she finally started her car again and drove home, she couldn't get the images of Beca and Mindy hugging on the couch and holding hands before she left out of her mind. But, she had cried out all her tears, and there were none left to fall as she silently drove home.

**XXXXX**

**A/N: Sorry… **

**This would be longer, but I don't really like switching point of views during chapters. With that being said, next chapter will be in Beca's POV, so be ready for that. And the whole blood thing will be explained next chapter; I did put it there for a reason. If it's any consolation, I don't like this chapter either… **

**See ya next time :D**


	10. The Mess I Made

**A/N: The explanation for my long and unexpected hiatus is at the end. Beca's POV.**

**The Mess I Made**

Beca woke up to a faint buzzing sound to her left. She quickly grabbed her phone and looked at the screen; Mindy was calling her. Why was Mindy calling her at two in the morning? Beca pressed 'ignore' and turned to face Chloe. The redhead looked so peaceful in her sleep. She was lying on her back and her hair was splayed out around her and her mouth was slightly open. Beca smiled at the sight. Suddenly Beca's phone started buzzing again; Beca held in a groan and pulled her phone to her face. It was Mindy again. Deciding there must be a reason for her calls Beca quietly stood up and pressed 'accept' before leaving the room.

"_What?_" Beca whispered into the phone.

"Beca? I'm so sorry," Mindy started; it sounded like she was crying.

"For what? Why are crying?" Beca asked.

"It's Sam, he got out a-and there was a car-"

"Where are you?" Beca questioned, anger completely vanished.

"I'm at the office."

"I'll be there in thirty minutes." Beca said. She was just about to end the call when she head Mindy speak again.

"Beca," Beca made a noise for her to continue. "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault." Beca said before hanging up. She moved to put her phone in her pocket only to remember that she was quiet naked. _Oh my god_, Beca thought to herself. _I'm naked in Chloe's apartment- an apartment that Aubrey could very well walk into at any moment._ Beca shook her head and quietly went back into the Chloe's bedroom. She very carefully put her clothes back on so as not to wake the sleeping redhead. Now that she was dressed, there was only one more problem. _Do I wake her or do I just leave? _Beca thought about it for a moment, and then decided she could just leave Chloe a note. She went into the kitchen and found a pen and a notepad to write on.

_Chloe,  
Something's come up and I have to leave. I'll explain later. Don't think I didn't care about last night because last night was perfect.  
-Beca_

Beca ripped the paper off the notepad and took it back into Chloe's room where she sat it on the nightstand next to the bed. Wanting to be sure Chloe saw the note and that nothing happened to it, Beca placed Chloe's phone over it and headed out of the house.

**…**

As soon as Beca parked in the parking lot of the vet's office, she was out of her car and running into the building. She burst through the doors, and the receptionist told her exactly which room to go to. Beca quickly walked down the hallway to get to the room.

Sam was lying on the counter, his fur covered in dried up blood. Once he noticed Beca, he made a little whining sound and turned his head a little to face her. Mindy was standing next to the counter, tears falling from her eyes. Beca immediately went to Sam. She lightly touched his head and knelt next to him whispering comforting words. After a moment, a vet, Doctor Williams, walked in the room, and Beca stood up. The vet informed her that the dog had been hit by a car and that they were prepping for surgery.

"You have to let me help." Beca said.

"I'm sorry, Beca, but we can't allow you to do that. You know the rules." Doctor Williams said.

"I have to be there." Beca begged, tears beginning to form in her eyes.

"Beca let's go wait in the lounge," Mindy suggested. "Sam's in good hands." Mindy grabbed Beca by the arm and began pulling her from the room. Beca freed herself from Mindy's grasp and ran back to her dog. She bent down next to Sam and kissed the top of his head.

"It's gonna be okay, Sammy," she said before walking out of the room with Mindy. They walked in the room together, and Beca sat her purse on the couch next to her as Mindy went to get them both a cup of coffee. When she came back to the couch and sat down, Beca spoke up. "How did it happen?"

"I had some really good news, and I wanted to share it with you immediately, so I bought some Champaign and I was going to bring it over. Anyway, I got to your house, and I rang the doorbell. You didn't answer, so I assumed you were sleeping and I fished your spare key in the little plant you have and opened the door.

"Sam came running up to me, barking, and I left the door open for just a moment to put the drink on the table next to the door, and that damn cat your neighbor has walked right up to the door and hissed at Sam. He ran out of the house before I could shut the door, and there was a car coming…" she trailed off and wiped another tear from her eye.

"The driver didn't stop, he just kept going, and I ran out there to check on Sam. I moved him into your grass just in case, and then I ran back inside to get you, but you weren't there, so I took Sam here and then I called you." Beca didn't say anything for a while. "Are you mad at me?" Mindy asked. She wanted to be, she wanted to be furious with her.

"No, it's not your fault." Beca said.

**…**

Hours went by with no news from any of the vets, and the longer it took the more upset and flustered Beca got. She excused herself to go to the bathroom and when she got back, Mindy was holding Beca's phone in her hand.

"I'm sorry, she called and I thought I should pick up." Mindy explained.

"Who called?"

"Chloe,"

"What did she say?"

"She asked me if you were around and I told her you were busy." Mindy answered.

"I left her a note; she probably just wanted to see what was up." Beca clarified, more for herself than Mindy. Beca went back to sit on the couch with Mindy. She was tired of all this waiting; she just wanted to know whether or not Sam would make it. Almost like the world was reading her mind, Dr. Williams walked into the lounger- he didn't look like he was bringing good news.

"We have good news and bad news," the doctor explained. "The good news is that the surgery was successful; the bad news is that Sam may not make it through the night."

"What's the possibility of survival?" Beca asked, choking back her tears.

"It's about 50/50, so there's still a pretty high chance of survival."

"Can I see him?"

"Yes, but he's under heavy sedatives." Dr. Williams explained. Beca didn't say anything else; she just quickly made her way back to where they were keeping her dog.

**…**

When Beca came back into the lounge, she plopped back down into the couch and finally let her tears fall. At some point, Mindy put her arms around Beca for comfort. The two sat that way and the minutes ticked by on the clock, neither knowing exactly how long Beca cried for.

"Beca?" A voice Beca would recognize anywhere said. Beca jumped up, letting go of Mindy.

"Chloe," Beca started, not knowing exactly what to say. "Hey,"

"Hey? That's all you're going to give me?" Chloe asked. Her face was getting red, and Beca had no idea why she looked so angry. _Is she mad about the note?_ Beca wondered.

"Well, um-" Chloe cut her off before Beca could explain to her what was going on.

"What are you even doing in a corner hugging her?" Chloe pointed to Mindy.

" No, it's not what it looks like at all." Beca tried to explain why she had been hugging Mindy, but once again, the furious redhead cut her off.

"It's not what it looks like? It's never what it looks like! That's what everyone says, Beca. What is going on with you? Do you even remember last night?" Chloe asked.

"Chloe, of course I remember."

"Then what are you doing here with her?!" Chloe screamed. Beca jumped back a little, she had no idea why Chloe seemed so mad at her; she hadn't done anything wrong. Mindy stepped forward to try and help Beca out. She listened as the two argued, she still had absolutely no idea what was going on. Chloe was furious her, her dog could be dead; she was not having a good day at all. She snapped back to attention when Chloe spoke to her. "Do I even matter?" _Why would she think that?_

"No, Chloe-"

"Just don't! You left me. Do you know what it's like to give someone your heart, and then the next day you wake up and they're gone?" Chloe yelled. "I loved you, and I thought you loved me too."

"Chloe, I-"

"No, Beca," Chloe said; her voice started cracking. "Don't even bother showing your face for a while okay?" Beca stood staring at a complete loss for words. What could she have done to upset Chloe so much? She didn't want her to be mad, she loved her too, but for some reason, the words were stuck in her mouth. She couldn't move or speak; she could only stare as Chloe walked away. She didn't notice Mindy's hand in hers until she pushed her forward.

"Go after her!" She said. Beca came to her senses and ran after the redhead.

"Chloe, wait! Please, just listen to me." She pleaded, but Chloe kept walking. Beca kept calling after her, even when she got in her car. She didn't even glance at Beca; she just stormed away in her car. If only she had gotten a chance to explain, none of this would have happened. Beca fell on her knees crying as the redhead was torn from her life once again, only this time, she wouldn't get to see her again.

* * *

_A few months later…_

Sam chased the Frisbee Beca threw and caught it in mid air. She laughed at her dog as he came trotting up to her, dropping the Frisbee at her feet. When Beca reached down to get it, he picked it up again and took off with it.

"Sam!" She called as she chased after him. He slowed down after a while, but when Beca caught up to him, he sped up again, leaving her in the dust. She rested for moment, laughing at her dogs antics. When she looked up again, the first thing she saw was red, and her heart caught in her chest. She stared; she hadn't seen Chloe since that day at the office. She tried calling the redhead, and she went to her house a couple of time, but Chloe was serious when she said she didn't want to see Beca. The girl in front of Beca turned around, and Beca froze. She let out the breath she was holding when she realized it wasn't Chloe standing there. She whistled for Sam to come to her, and when he did, she put the leash on his collar, and they made the journey back home, Beca's mood a little downcast.

As she and Sam walked up her drive way, she noticed someone standing at her door. Beca recognized the blonde hair and the way the girl carried herself as none other than Aubrey Posen, best friend of Chloe Beale- just what Beca needed.

"Aubrey," Beca said as she walked up to her door.

"Beca," she said. "I'm glad you're here."

"I live here." Beca stated as she opened the front door. Sam went running inside, and Beca motioned for Aubrey to go ahead inside. She walked in after her, showing her to the living room. Aubrey stayed standing, and Beca felt a tad bit awkward. "Do you want a drink or anything?" Beca asked, pointing back to the kitchen.

"No, I'm not here to make small talk." Aubrey said.

"Okay. What _are_ you here for then?" Beca questioned.

"Chloe." Aubrey answered, Beca sighed.

"What about her?"

"She's a real mess you know," Aubrey said. "And I don't know what you did to her, but you need to fix it. Now."

"What I did to her?" Beca questioned, suddenly angry. "The nerve you have to come over here and blame everything on me. She's the one who yelled at me, she's the one who wouldn't let me explain anything!"

"And you're the one who left her without a word after you… defiled her!"

"Without a word? I left her a note."

"No you didn't."

"Yes I did. I left it on her nightstand." Beca calmly stated.

"Well she didn't find it."

"Obviously," Beca said, sitting down on her sofa.

"So you didn't just leave her?" Aubrey asked; Beca shook her head.

"Shit!" Beca exclaimed as she hit the sofa. "She thinks I didn't care about her. I knew I should have just woken her up!"

"Look, I don't know how you feel about Chloe, but she loves you." Aubrey said, sitting next to Beca. "A girl like Chloe only comes once in a lifetime, so I suggest you go after her."

"You're right, but I don't know what to do." Beca said.

"God, I can't believe I'm helping you, but I think I may have an idea." Aubrey said.

"Well, tell me what it is." Beca said. She had lost Chloe once before, and she'd be damned if she let it happen again.

**XXXXXX**

**A/N: Whoo I finished a chapter! Finally! If you think you know what Aubrey has planned, then congratulations, because you're one step ahead of me! Okay, leave a review; let me know what you think! Questions, comments, rude remarks, they're all welcome here. Well maybe not the rude remarks. I'm puckelltine on tumblr if you want to give me a follow (got to promote myself somehow right). Have an aca-awesome day! **

**I wanted to get the fun stuff over with. So, this took me so long because a few days after my last update, a girl I went to school with passed away, and I pretty much lost all motivation for everything. It's okay though now. Then I went on a two week trip to Europe. So that's why this long hiatus happened. But everything should be cool now.**


End file.
